Second Chances - part 3
by AnonHPWriter
Summary: Part three in the Second Chances world. A Harry and Snape father/son story. No romance/no slash. Warning: this story does contain scenes of corporal punishment. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously cannot believe that I am starting part 3 of this series! Enjoy ya'll! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it...nicely.**

* * *

Snape turned a page in his book as he leaned back slightly in his armchair. The house was exceptionally quiet and although the man enjoyed it, he couldn't help but miss the sounds of Harry and his pet running around.

The pair had been home for summer for two months now and Harry had been exceptionally well behaved. The man could not even recall the last time had so much as scolded the teenager. It appeared that since the graveyard incident and the severe consequences that had followed had a large impact on the boy. Snape was grateful for it. The last thing he ever wanted was to punish the child and he hoped that perhaps the last time had truly been just that.

Snape's eyes scanned over the words that he was reading, pausing for a moment as he heard a bark slightly in the distance. For a fleeting moment the man was sure that it was Bane. He knew that he had to be wrong however, Harry had taken his pet for a walk to the park. There was no way that they were back already.

Snape's eyes went back to his book, content with reading as he tried to ignore the barking.

Several moments passed before the barking became louder, causing Snape to close his book and stand. The man moved over to the front window to see Bane jumping at the front gate and barking.

The man quickly moved through the parlor to the front hall, pulling the front door open. Seconds later the man was outside and halfway down the front walk.

"Sn-Snaaape!"

The man instantly heard the tears in the boy's tone. "Harry? What is it?" He rushed down the rest of the walkway, opening the gate as Bane whined loudly.

"There were dementors," Harry choked out through his tears. "An-and Jus-Justin he…" Harry's words trailed off as a loud sob escaped him.

Snape felt his heart drop to his stomach. He could not imagine that anything aside from the worst case scenario could cause such tears from the teenager. "Take a deep breath," Snape said softly as Harry practically fell into the man, wrapping his arms tightly around his guardian's middle.

"He- he's dead," Harry whined softly, his hold on Snape tightening. "I- I tried to save him but I couldn't."

Snape felt his stomach churn at the words. The boy Harry was referring to was only ten. He would have been turning eleven in August and starting Hogwarts in the fall. The child had taken a liking to Harry a few weeks ago. "We need to go to his house and inform his parents," Snape forced out the words.

Harry shook his head against the man. "Th-they know. I went there first. They go-got him." His breath hitched as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Th-they thanked me." A broken sob escaped the boy's lips.

"Okay," Snape nodded in understanding as he loosened his grip on the child, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently guiding him up the front walk. "Let's get you inside."

Harry's hands shook as Snape guided him towards the house and then into their parlor. He closed his eyes tightly as he slowly sat down on the couch, breathing uneven as his eyes focused on the ground. The teen visibly shook for a moment as a shiver coursed through his spine.

The dementors had been one thing. They had been horrible but nothing he hadn't dealt with in the past. The eyes of the child, however, had shaken him to the core. Harry rested his head in his hands, taking in several breathes. He was too slow. He was too slow with his patronus. Attempting it had been worthless. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, as his fingers curled into his hair.

Snape placed a gentle hand on the small of the teenagers back as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. Harry had only just met the ten year old that lived up the street. This had only been his second true encounter with the child. Snape had never imagined that dementors would wind up in their quiet town.

"What was that?" The man questioned softly. He was sure that he had heard the boy wrong. He could not imagine what Harry could possibly be apologizing for.

"I said I'm sorry. I was too l-late." Harry shook his head as he continued to stare down to the floor. He had tried, he really had! His reflexes, however, had been just too slow.

Snape felt his heart hurt for the child. "This is not your fault Harry. No one would or could blame you." His hand gently moved across the boys back. "No one would expect that you would be able to save him."

Harry moved away from Snape, pulling his legs up onto the couch as he curled himself up into the corner of the couch. Harry blinked several times, removing his glasses and quickly rubbing his right hand under both eyes.

He hardly knew the kid. One so excited about Hogwarts next year, one who lit up when they talked. He had enjoyed his company. When he had set out to walk Bane up to the park the boy had come running from his house, practically begging to join him. Harry shook his head slowly, resting his chin on his palm as he stared at the wall. Tears continued to well within his eyes, blurring his vision completely.

"This is not your fault Harry." Snape swallowed hard before sighing softly. "It was simply a tragic accident." Snape waved a hand causing a box of tissues to appear on the table in front of the teenager. "You cannot blame yourself."

"Accident?" Harry hissed, pulling his legs tighter to himself. "Dementors dont... don't just float around across roads! They shouldn't have been here! Why were they?" His chest ached terribly as he bowed his head. He could have been quicker. He should have been quicker.

A soft tapping at the glass of the back window made Harry raise his head. A large brown owl was sitting on the windowsill, staring into the house. Harry shifted his head to glance over to Snape, eyes still blurred.

"You are correct. The dementors should not have been here to begin with." Snape's head turned to look at the window before he stood and moved over to it, opening it widely and allowing the owl to fly into the parlor.

The teenager sat up as the owl fluttered over to him, raising his right hand to rub at his face as he took the letter tied to owl's leg. He watched as the creature flew back out the window and disappeared into the sky.

Swallowing, Harry opened up the letter that bore the Ministry symbol. He recognized the letter nearly immediately. It was identical to the one he had received after Dobby had visited him at the Dursley's.

Harry gripped the letter as he read to himself, feeling his fingertips turn cold. He blinked, several tears finally falling as he lowered the letter down. Shoulders hitching, he shook his head slowly as Bane padded over and rested his head down on Harry's knee.

"I'm expelled." Harry shook his head, continuing to stare at the far wall. His tone turned bitter quickly, chin quivering. He didn't need this. "For performing the patronus charm in a muggle in-habited area. Since I've been warned b-before. I have a damn he-hearing." Harry tossed the letter next to his side, resting his forehead into his hand as he closed his eyes.

Snape closed the window once more, moving quickly across the room. He picked up the letter beside Harry, his eyes quickly skimming the words. He pulled out his wand casting a patronus and sending it through the fireplace. "This is fuc..." the man swallowed hard, forcing himself to swallow his words. "Albus will not allow this."

Harry only continued to stare at the wall, blinking and causing several tears to fall down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. The ministry wasn't there! "They won't listen. I know they won't. This is what they have wanted all along."

"They will! We will make them listen," Snape insisted as he sat down beside his child once more. "You did absolutely nothing wrong Harry."

The words were hardly out of Snape's mouth before the floo roared to life and Remus stepped into the parlor. "What has happened?" He moved over to the pair, sitting on the edge of the coffee table as Snape handed the letter to the man.

Remus took the letter in one hand, his other gently resting on Harry's knee.

Harry didn't move, not even as the fire roared to life. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Remus, but it only made him feel worse. His chin shook for a moment, lowering his head down.

Several moments later the teenager relented and moved to lean against Snape's side. His gaze moved to Remus' hand on his knee, taking in a slow breath. "It's like I sh-shouldn't have even tried..."

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Harry," Snape said softly. "You did everything right." His hand moved to rest gently on the back of the teenager's neck.

"Dementors here?" Remus breathed. "They cannot expel you for this!"

"Apparently they already did." Bitterness remained in the teenager's tone as his head shifted against Snape's shoulder. "Like I was fucking playing with a patronus. They're... they're idiots!" He shook his head, bowing it as his guardian's hand rested on the back of his neck. "They won't believe there were d-dementors. They are going to blame this all on me!" Harry blinked, quickly brushing away the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that the Ministry was full of idiots since he was twelve. When he got 'warned' for Dobby's magic!

"Language," Snape chided softly as he gently squeezed the boy's neck. He looked up at Remus seeing the confusion plastered on the man's face. "Harry took Bane out for a walk. The ten year old boy from up the street saw them and joined them moments before the dementors attacked. Unfortunately the child did not make it."

Remus took in a shuddering breath as the events were unfolded before him, his eyes settling on the teenager.

Harry's eyes closed tightly as Snape spoke, his hand falling to idly rub Bane's head. "I tried." The canine whined, keeping his head on Harry's free knee.

"This is not your fault Harry," Snape said once more. "You did everything you could. You did everything right."

"Severus is right," Remus added softly. "So many your age wouldn't have even known what to do."

Harry finally moved away slightly, moving away from both hands on him and making Bane move. The teenager returned to his spot against the corner of the couch, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch as he curled back into himself. He could only see the child's lifeless eyes, forcing Harry to make a soft sound at the back of his throat. He had tried and now his wand was set to be snapped!

A soft sigh escaped Snape's lips as he watched his child. "I will speak with Albus today Harry. He will not allow it. I promise you that."

"Never," Remus agreed with a shake of his head. "He will set the Ministry straight. As will Severus and I."

Harry forced a small smile before it faded quickly. He leaned down, resting both arms on the arm of the couch and resting his cheek down on to them. Just because Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, doesn't mean he could change the Ministry's mind. He stared back to the wall. "Says the hearing is in a few days," he muttered softly, taking in a deep breath.

"We will need to make sure that we are all prepared," Snape breathed softly.

"I am sure Albus will stop by later today. I can't imagine he wouldn't," Remus added.

Harry fell silent, lowering his head down to tuck into the crook of his arm. He was sure that he had never felt so bad in his life. Even the night in the graveyard didn't compare to this. His arms tightened slightly, shoulders hitching despite no sounds of his cries.

"Just breath," Snape said softly as his hand moved to gently tap the teenager's knee. "Just remember to breath. I will speak to Albus today. I will not allow for you to be expelled."

"If you say so," Harry muttered into his arm, shrugging a shoulder as he kept himself curled up.

"I do." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the teenagers hip.

"Albus would never let you be expelled Harry. He just wouldn't." Remus reached out gently brushing a tear from the child's chin. "This will all be fixed."

Harry shifted his head at the gentle touch, resting his head up into his palm as he stared at Remus. "I had to try. It didn't help but I had to." He was lucky he even had his wand. If he hadn't he would be dead right now as well. That he was sure of.

"You did the right thing. You did everything you could," Snape hummed as his hand rested on Harry's knee and Remus gave a soft nod in agreement.

Harry nodded slowly, looking down to his knees. It hadn't been enough, but he had tried. Silence took over the teenager as he shifted, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his legs.

"You should take something to calm your nerves," Snape suggested softly as his hand moved once more to rest gently on the back of Harry's neck.

The teenager gave a small nod, closing his eyes as he leaned towards Snape slightly. "Please," he breathed softly.

Remus was on his feet a second later, happy to make himself useful. "In your laboratory supply closet?"

Snape nodded in reply. He was quite shocked that Harry had agreed to a potion so easily. Typically the boy argued such a thing every step of the way.

Harry shifted his arms to wrap tightly around his middle, a frown remaining on his lips. Nothing at that moment felt right. It all felt like a nightmare. But a child had died and as it stood, he was expelled for trying to prevent it! He slumped over to lean against Snape's side, looking back down to the floor.

Snape wrapped an arm around his child, his fingertips gently brushing Harry's side. "Everything will be okay Harry. You have my word that I will not stop fighting for you until it is. I promise you that." He bent his neck, placing a soft kiss on the top of the boys head.

Harry closed his eyes, nodding just faintly against the man's shoulder. "Okay," he muttered softly.

Remus appeared a moment later, holding the vial out to the child as he sat back down on the edge of the coffee table. "Are you okay Harry?"

Blinking, the teenager raised his head up slightly. He reached out and took the offered vial, looking down to the liquid while shaking his head. "Not really," Harry admitted softly, rubbing a thumb against the glass.

Remus pressed his lips together swallowing a sigh as Snape spoke, his fingertips gently brushing against the teenagers arm. "You will be just fine. We will get through this and all will be well."

Harry gave a soft hum, taking the potion without any prompting from either adult. He leaned forward, placing the vial on the table before relaxing back against Snape's side. "I should of just... let him outside, out back."

"None of that." Snape's fingers gently tapped Harry's side. "You did nothing wrong."

Remus gave a hum of agreement. "Severus is right. You were simply walking your dog. You did not do anything wrong."

"It doesn't feel that way." Harry shook his head, closing his eyes once more. "And I thought the dementors were Ministry controlled?"

"They are Ministry controlled," Remus answered before Snape had a chance to.

"It doesn't make sense." Snape hummed softly as he pulled his child a bit closer to him.

Harry pulled his knees up slightly as he was pulled closer, resting fully on the couch. "It's simple. They sent them so that they would have a reason to expel me." He opened his eyes quickly, glaring at the floor.

"They've been denying what happened last year. I've seen the Prophet." Harry laid down on the couch, resting his head on Snape's leg. "Just wanted a reason to shut me up. They won't listen to Dumbledore. I know that they won't."

"Do not jump to conclusions," Snape said softly as he silently summoned a blanket for the boy.

Remus plucked it from the air, placing it over the teenager.

"I will speak with Albus later today and we will start working on getting this all straightened out," Snape continued.

"Okay." Harry opened his eyes briefly to look at Remus as the man draped the blanket over him. His shoulders relaxed before he rested his cheek back down and closed his eyes.

Snape's hand moved to gently rub the boys back as he let a breath go that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He wanted to discuss this with Remus but he did not dare move until he was sure his child was asleep.

It took several minutes before Harry's breathing evened out, having only shifted his position slightly.

Remus released his own breath, watching Harry for a moment. He reached out, treading his fingers through the teen's hair for a moment, smiling sadly when the child remained still.

Snape carefully lifted Harry's head from his knee and moved himself out from under the child before pulling a throw pillow from the couch and placing it under Harry's head. "We should talk in the kitchen," he said in a soft voice as he stood up straight.

"Of course." Remus stood and followed the man out of the parlor, waving a hand to dim the lights within the room.

Snape stepped into the kitchen setting a silencing spell before he turned and leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his middle. "The Ministry sent the dementors. There is no other explanation."

Moving to the table, Remus sat at the table with a loud sigh. He looked towards the parlor, arms resting on the table as he shook his head. He certainly didn't want to believe they would do so, but what other explanation could there be? "No, there isn't," Remus agreed softly. "Of all places they wound up here and then that letter?" A deep frown crossed his lips.

"Last year they nearly wanted to pull him from my care for taking him out of Hogwarts and now they are trying to expel him? It does not make any sense." Snape tried to figure out an explanation as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I would hate to think it could be true but perhaps Harry is right? If he's out of school he cannot talk about what happened last year," Remus offered, leaning back in the chair as he looked over to Snape.

"You honestly think that they would go to such extremes? There are other ways that they could prevent him from returning to Hogwarts." Snape raised an eyebrow in thought. He knew it was the Ministry. Voldemort would have done much worse.

"I hate to believe that the Ministry was involved at all." Remus shook his head, clasping his hands together. "Any other way would be easier for you to fight against. This was very direct. Force him to use magic outside school."

"Extremely direct." Snape nodded with another sigh. "A child was killed."

Remus sighed, raising his hand to rest his chin upon it. "I can only imagine what that family must be feeling. I would assume they will be contacting the Ministry as well."

"I cannot imagine that they wouldn't. I am just thankful that they were kind and thankful towards Harry." Snape sighed once more as he shook his head. "It feels as it did years ago doesn't it?"

"Far too much." The man agreed softly, sighing heavily himself. "And Harry is simply too young for it all."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I will not allow him to be part of a war should one start once more. You are right, he is far too young for such things."

"I only fear he may not have a choice. I've thought on it since that night. _He_ will not ignore Harry." Remus shook his head slowly.

A pained look took over Snape's face as he digested the words. "I cannot lose him Remus. I cannot allow him to put himself in such a position. I have done nothing but repeatedly tell that child to keep himself out of danger since day one."

"No one shall lose anyone, Severus." Remus offered a sad smile to the man. "Perhaps Albus can strengthen the wards as well?" He made a nod towards the yard, sitting up properly.

Snape nodded in agreement. "I will speak with him about it today. Anything to keep him safe."

"I know." He smiled sadly, continuing to stare out to the dark sky. "You know the Order is having a meeting within the week as well. At Grimmauld Place. His friends will be there, so there would be no harm taking him along while the rest of us spoke."

Snape considered the words before raising an eyebrow. "You honestly think he will listen and remain with his friends without trying to listen to our conversation?"

Remus chuckled, looking back over to Snape. "Do I? No. But would I like to trust him? Yes. Why not give him that chance?"

Snape gave an amused huff at the words. "A chance? I suppose I could do that. I would like to trust him as well, especially after the end of this past school year."

"It's the best way to test to see if that lesson sunk in I suppose." He shook his head. "He just can't catch a break."

"I feel for him," Snape said softly. "You are right though, giving him the chance will show if he has learned anything at all."

Remus hummed in thought, clearly saying his words carefully. "It would also be a fine time for him and Sirius to connect again."

Snape let a sigh pass his lips as he remained silent for a long moment. He did not like the idea but he knew his child would. "Perhaps it would."

"It would be for the best for them both," Remus spoke softly, smiling as well. "And will give you a break as well."

Snape refrained from commenting that he would not need a break if his child simply listened. The man had to admit that in the past few weeks, since arriving home for the summer holiday, Harry had been extremely well behaved. Snape hadn't had to much as scold the boy. "Harry enjoys spending time with him so I will allow it."

Remus stood, moving to peer into the parlor and at the sleeping teenager. He leaned against the wall, still smiling softly. "If only we could take it all away for him."

"I wish there were a way. Unfortunately I don't think there is any solution." Snape's eyes closed for a moment. "All we can do is keep him as safe as possible."

"With the Ministry possibly acting out as well. I hope he'll understand now more than ever just how dangerous things are." Looking back to Snape, Remus moved to lean against the counter as well. "If needed, I will happily assist with the trial as well."

"Thank you Remus." Snape's hand pinched the bridge of his nose before it dropped to his side. "Would you mind staying with him this evening while I go speak with Albus?"

"Of course not. It would give him and I time to talk as well. If he wakes that is." Remus' smile faded as folded his arms over his front.

Snape sighed as he leaned forward a bit, peering into the parlor. "I hate to leave him however, I should likely speak to Albus sooner rather than later."

"He will be perfectly fine, Severus. Go. I'll stay in there with him. The sooner the better so he can also strengthen the wards." He moved away from the counter, "Also if needed, and I would hate for Harry to go through this, but the memory of what transpired can always be placed in a pensieve. For evidence at the trial."

Snape was silent for a long moment as he thought the words over before nodding. "You are right on all accounts." He moved away from the counter, moving towards the parlor. "Thank you for staying with him."

"Never an issue." Remus followed soon after, stepping into the dim parlor and moving to the couch. He looked down to the teen, who's breathing remained even within his sleep. "He'll be just fine," he breathed, nodding.

Snape picked up a handful of floo powder as he stepped into the fireplace. "If he wakes too upset, send for me." The man dropped the powder to his feet, vanishing a moment later.

Harry shifted at the sound, rolling over to face the back of the couch. His breathing hitched a brief moment before he settled back down once more.

Remus smiled softly as he moved over to Snape's armchair. The man sat down before pointing his wand towards the fireplace, causing a small fire to come to life. He tapped the table beside him, a cup of tea appearing as he hummed softly.

Silence reigned for nearly an hour before Harry finally moved. He jolted awake with a gasp, sitting up onto his elbow. His sides heaved as he took in a deep breath, resting his head against the back cushion.

A shiver coursed through the teen. He had hoped everything had been a nightmare, but reality crashed back around him. A child died and at the moment he was expelled.

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading as Harry woke. He frowned softly, closing the book and placing it beside him before he stood and moved over to the boy. "How are you?" He tapped the coffee table causing a cup of tea to appear for the teenager before sitting down beside it.

Harry turned, moving to face Remus before glancing around the parlor. He shivered once more, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms securely around his knees.

He felt cold. As if the dementors were in the room with him as the nightmare slowly faded. "'M okay," Harry breathed softly.

Remus waved a hand causing the fire to become larger as he picked up the teacup and held it out for the teenager to take. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," Harry admitted softly, carefully taking the cup from Remus with a soft, "Thanks." He leaned back into the corner of the couch, sighing softly.

Remus frowned softly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Is there anything I can do?"

The teenager shook his head, raising the cup slowly to take a small sip of the tea. "Help me go back and redo today," he muttered, looking down to the liquid.

"If only I could Harry," Remus breathed softly.

Harry took in another slow breath, keeping himself curled up as he took another small sip. "I really did try," he whispered over the cup.

"I never doubted that you did." Remus' tone was gentle as he gave the boy a sad smile. "I am sure you tried very hard. Unfortunately sometimes horrible things happen."

Harry's thumb ran slowly against the cup before he turned and placed it on the side table next to the couch. With a soft sigh, Harry rested his cheek against the back cushion and closed his eyes. "I keep... I keep remembering how it felt. The dementors." His voice stayed soft, arms moving to rest around his middle.

Remus nodded in understanding. "It is a wretched feeling. Absolutely wretched. Did Severus give you chocolate?"

Harry couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his lips, shaking his head slowly. "No." It had been the last thing on either of their minds at that moment.

Remus hummed as he reached into the pocket of his sweater pulling out a chocolate frog. "This should help a bit. Even so long after the event."

Unfolding himself, the teen shifted to sit up and take the sweet. "Thanks, Remus," he hummed softly, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a small bite.

"Of course." Remus nodded as he sat up properly. "Lucky I brought some I suppose."

"Yeah." Harry took a few more bites, lowering it down with a deep sigh. His mind swimming with thoughts of the night and the future. Tears started to burn behind his eyes and he lowered his head, quickly rubbing under them. There would be no forgetting what happened. How he had felt, what he had seen. Harry pressed both hands against his head after resting the remaining chocolate next to his tea.

"It's okay to be upset." Remus' tone remained gentle as he reached out and placed a hand on Harry's knee. "A terrible tragedy happened today. I would be concerned if you were not upset."

The teenager only shrugged his shoulders, keeping himself curled up the best he could. He shifted his head, raising it up to rest his chin on his hand as he looked over to Remus. Tears blurred his vision and it caused him to blink several times."Why here though?" Harry breathed softly, looking back down to his knee.

"I don't have an answer to that." Remus' thumb gently brushed across the boy's knee. "I am certain that Severus and Albus will get to the bottom of it though."

Harry reached a hand down, looking to the floor as Bane approached and allowed the teenager to rub behind his ear. He grimaced, his hand pausing after a long moment.

"Do you think it's the Ministry? I mean maybe there are a few loose dementors?" He didn't _want_ to believe they were sent after him. He didn't want to have the Ministry and Voldemort coming after him. It was bad enough that Voldemort was a threat.

"I am not sure what to think at the moment," Remus answered honestly. "The Ministry does control all of the dementors."

Harry's shoulders slouched, moving to sit up properly and leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. "One good year is too much to ask for."

Remus sighed softly at the words. "Hopefully eventually you will have nothing but good years."

Harry shrugged, staring down to his hands. "Maybe." Harry raised a hand, rubbing at both his eyes with a loud sigh.

"I am certain of it Harry." Remus forced a small smile as he gently patted the boy's knee.

* * *

Harry laid in his bed, the lights in his room were dimmed a considerable amount. He had heard the floo in the parlor roar to life ten minutes earlier, informing him that his guardian was finally home.

It had been hours since Snape had left to talk to Dumbledore. Remus had fed him dinner and then Harry had decided on his own to go to bed. He knew that Remus meant well but the man just wasn't himself. He seemed like he was walking on eggshells and Harry hated it.

The teenager rolled over slightly, his right hand gently rubbing Bane behind the ear. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he tried to force the memory of Justin's lifeless eyes out of his mind. As his eyes closed, however, the sound of Justin's mum's horrifying scream filled his mind causing his eyes to quickly flicker back open.

A soft knock on the door pulled Harry from his thoughts. The door slowly pushed open, his guardian entering the room a moment later.

"A bit early for you to be in bed isn't it?" Snape asked softly as he moved across the room, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed. The man reached out a hand, his fingertips gently tapping the small of the boy's back.

Harry rolled over at the tap, his head shifting slightly so that he could see his guardian's face. He shrugged a shoulder at the question. "You were gone a really long time. What did Dumbledore say?"

"I went to see your friend Justin's parents as well." Snape's hand moved to rest on the teenager's knee. "_Professor _Dumbledore does not have an answer as to why the dementors were here. However, he agrees that the Ministry will have a hard time expelling you for your actions."

"Hard, but not impossible," Harry muttered softly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked in an attempt to keep them at bay. There was no point in crying, it wouldn't help.

"Both Professor Dumbledore and I, as well as Remus will be doing everything in our power to prepare for your hearing and keep you from being expelled." Snape's hand gently rubbed the boy's knee.

"I'm already expelled," Harry pointed out as he lost the battle with his tears, several rolling down his cheeks. The boy felt his cheeks flush deeply at his actions.

"It's just you and I here Harry," Snape said softly as he continued to gently rub the boy's knee. "Surely we are past this embarrassment."

Harry shrugged a shoulder once more before giving a slight nod. "It's my fault."

"It is not." Snape shook his head firmly. "You tried to save him. You did everything right. Despite how much you like to think so, you are not an adult. No one expect you to be able to fight off dementors."

Harry's breath hitched slightly as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "If he had- hadn't been with me, he would still be a-alive. The de-dementors were there be-because of me, y-you know that they were."

Snape frowned at the words. "That is not a fact. It is impossible to say why the dementors were there."

Harry rolled his eyes at the words. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"Language." Snape's hand tapped the boys knee. The man sighed softly before speaking once more. "He enjoyed spending time with you Harry. No one could have predicted that this would happen."

"I bet the Ministry could predict it," Harry huffed angrily through his tears.

Snape was silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to admit to the teenager that he agreed that the Ministry was behind this. He didn't need Harry thinking that they were completely against him at fifteen. Despite feeling that way, the man couldn't help but remind himself that as much as he did not like it, Harry was not a normal fifteen year old.

"It does appear as though there is a strong possibility that the Ministry sent the dementors, however, that is only an assumption."

"So that they can expel me and try and take me from you." The tears were no longer falling from the boy's eyes, however, the fear and anger was present in his eyes.

"Possibly," Snape admitted. "That being said, we are preparing in every way possible to prevent that from happening. I am not giving up Harry and neither can you."

"I'm not." Harry let out a soft sigh. "I won't let them take me from you. I just won't." He didn't care if he sounded immature. He was sure that if they even attempted it he would curse them all.

A soft smile formed on the man's lips at the words. "I do not intend to allow it either."

Silence reigned for several long moments with Snape continuing to rub the boy's knee before he paused, pulling a small vial from the inner pocket of his cloak.

"I don't want a Dreamless Sleep," Harry informed the man before he could say a word.

"You saw a horrible thing happen today, just inches away from you." Snape shook his head sadly. "I did not ask if you wanted this."

Harry nearly argued with the man but almost instantly decided that it wasn't worth the fight. He probably would sleep better if he just took the stupid potion. Propping himself up on his right elbow, he held out his left hand for the vial.

"Thank you." Snape handed the vial over to the teenager.

Harry nearly asked if it was flavored but refrained from doing so. He was fifteen now. He couldn't ask something so childish, even if he did hope it was.

The teenager brought the vial to his lips, quickly drinking it before he could change his mind. Smiling softly as the peppermint flavor filled his mouth. He handed the vial back over to his guardian before lying back down.

Snape slipped the empty vial into his pocket before his hand moved to gently rub the teenager's arm. "Remus said you hardly ate much of your supper."

Harry huffed softly at the words. Of course Remus would tell Snape. "I wasn't hungry. I'm still not." His hand slipped under his pillow as a yawn passed his lips.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here in the morning to set some new protection spells around the property."

Harry hummed softly in response as he felt the potion doing its job.

Snape sighed softly as he continued to rub the teenager's arm, waving his free hand to cause the room to darken more. The man watched as Harry's breathing became heavier, sleep taking over the boy.

Snape was sure that this situation was not going to be easy. The Ministry was against them and nothing good could come from that. He only hoped that Albus would be able to fix it all.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this a long one for ya'll :) And thank you to ethulinda for being my muse for this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, several papers in his hand, a copy of a letter from Albus to the Ministry as well as the rules and regulations involving Harry's upcoming trial.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as his eyes scanned them over. He would not be permitted to accompany Harry into the trial. That rule alone made his blood boil. At fifteen, Harry was not prepared to face the Ministry on his own. Under normal circumstances that would be preposterous. The Ministry had done nothing in the past year aside from try to take the boy. Forcing Harry to go into the trial alone only showed that they hoped the teenager would say or do something to allow them to do just that.

The man scowled down at the parchment. He had enough stress without this added to it. The Order of the Phoenix was reforming with meetings set to begin as early as the next evening. With Voldemort's return heavy on everyone's mind, protecting Harry was of the utmost importance. Sending him into the trial alone would only be a detriment to that.

Aside from that, there was the matter of the Death Eater meetings. His dark mark had burned several times over the past few weeks and he had ignored it every time.

Harry sat on the couch across from his guardian, legs folded as he stared down to the piece of parchment he had rested upon a closed book. His mind was a million miles away, drawing idle lines across the parchment with his quill in no certain order. He could feel the frustration from Snape; the sighs and overall the feeling in the room was stressed.

He swallowed, sparing a glance up towards his guardian as he continued to draw idle shapes on the parchment. There was no telling how all this would play out, not having Snape or even Remus at the trial to be sure the Ministry stayed in order.

Snape's eyes remained on the letter as he cleared his throat. "Your behavior in this trial had better be extraordinary." He let out a sound of frustration as he read over the list of rules once more. He would have to speak to Albus, see if something could be arranged so that at least someone could accompany the boy into the hearing. "I want to hear afterwards that you were nothing but polite and respectful."

"Course I will be." Harry rubbed at his forehead, pulling his knees up slightly higher so the book and parchment rested at a higher angle. His quill continued to scratch against the parchment while his eyes settled back down. He wasn't an idiot with ministry. The idea that Snape even thought he wouldn't behave was annoying.

Snape let out of a huff of annoyance as he attempted to concentrate on what he was reading. "Stop with that noise!" He nearly barked at the teenager.

Harry's hand froze, blinking at the harsh words from the man. "What?" He looked up to Snape, frowning.

"Stop making all that noise!" Snape's features grew stern as his eyes left the letters in his hand and traveled to his child. "Before you find yourself spending the better part of the afternoon in your room."

"I'm just sitting here!" Harry's own tone grew slightly as he huffed out a breath, looking back to his parchment and deciding to try his hand at drawing Hedwig. The man was mental, he was sure of it. He was barely making any noise at all.

"Watch that cheek," the man hissed as Bane moved into the room, lying down beside the teenager.

"You don't even know what being cheeky is then," Harry breathed in an annoyed tone, keeping his focus on his parchment rather than his guardian.

"That is quite enough. You can go stand yourself in the corner." The man placed the letters on his lap. "Now."

It was only then that the teenager lowered his book and the parchment with it. "For what? I hadn't even said two words to you before you got all... like _this_." He made a motion with the quill over to the man.

"And the few words you said were nothing but cheek. Now go." Snape's eyes narrowed on the teenager. He was in absolutely no mood for this.

"I only said I was going to behave at the trial!" He found his voice raising, trying to defend himself in some way. His throat tightened. Snape being upset with him for any reason was the last thing he needed.

"I am expected to believe that when you cannot even behave here?" The man stood, the papers on his lap floating down to the floor. He leaned down, taking hold of Harry's arm and pulling him to his feet, causing his own book to fall. The man gently but firmly led the child across the parlor. As they approached the corner, Snape's free hand raised, coming down in a stinging swat on the jean clad backside. "Thirty minutes in silence!"

Harry attempted to pull his arm free as he was moved across the parlor, yelping soon after as the swat met his backside. Tears burned behind his eyes as he was placed in the far corner of the room, taking in a shuddering breath as he stared to the floor. "What did I_ do_?!" He turned towards the man, blinking as several angry tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I am not going to deal with this cheek of yours young man. You will stand there quietly or I will restart your thirty minutes every time a blasted word comes out of your mouth!" The man refrained from landing a second smack to the disobedient rear end. He knew how hard he had hit his child. His own palm was still tingling. "Now put your nose in that corner!"

"I haven't been cheeky until you told me to stop doing... NOTHING!" Harry felt his chin quiver, blinking as he stared at the man through blurred eyes. Snape wasn't being fair at all! "You're being a git," he breathed, raising a hand to rub the tear trails away as he turned his head.

Despite how hard he tried not to do so, Snape took a firm grip on the boy's arm once more landing a second hard swat. "If one more disrespectful word comes out of your mouth, you will find yourself coming out of that corner in thirty minutes and fetching the paddle. Are we clear?" His grip remained on the boy's arm.

Harry twisted away after the swat, a broken sob escaping as his bottom burned. His jeans offered little comfort with such hard smacks. He could only give a nod, taking in several shuddering breaths as he stared down to his sock clad feet.

Snape stared down at the boy for a long moment, nearly landing another smack before he released his grip on his arm. Turning on his heel, the man walked back over to his armchair. He leaned down, picking up the two letters before he sat down with a frustrated sigh.

Harry glanced over towards Snape as the man walked away, looking back towards the wall before the man sat and saw him. He took in a shaky breath, raising his hand up to remove his glasses to properly rub at his eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He wanted to turn around and tell his guardian to sod off before storming to his room but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something was wrong. Snape was wrong. He didn't do things like this. He didn't act like this. Not anymore. He hadn't acted like this in nearly two years.

The man's eyes moved back to the letters as Bane moved across the parlor, sitting down beside him and pressing himself against Snape's leg. The man's right hand dropped, still tingling slightly, to gently rub behind the canine's ear. He was sure that the child had been cheeky enough for the punishment he had just handed out. A frustrated sigh passed the man's lip. The sound of the boys sobs was heartbreaking at best. Had Harry really been setting out to annoy him or had he managed to allow his frustrations boil over...

The man turned his head, glancing over at the teenager in the corner.

Harry kept his eyes towards the floor for several moments, swallowing in an attempt to silence himself. "Can I just go to my room?" He whispered, keeping his glasses to his side as he continued to rub at his eyes. If Snape was going to snap at him for nothing then he didn't even want to be around the man.

Snape sighed softly as he heard the question. The sound of the boys tears for the past ten minutes had caused the man's temper and annoyance to vanish completely. He was beginning to feel like a complete arse. The stress of everything had caused him to take it out on the one person who did not deserve it at all.

"You may not," Snape sighed softly once more. "You may, however, come here."

Harry lingered in his place, turning to look over towards Snape with a frown. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong while he was in the corner. He nearly asked if he was about to be walloped further, but the question died at his lips as he slowly moved away from the wall and towards the man. He paused a few steps away from Snape, eyeing the man for any more signs of annoyance. Finding none, Harry sighed and stepped up closer while rubbing his face.

The man frowned as he moved the letters from his lap to the table beside him. His eyes settled on the teenager for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "I owe you a very serious apology Harry." His frown deepened. "It is not an excuse for my behavior by any means, however, the amount of stress I am experiencing became too much for a moment. I took it out on you and I am sincerely sorry."

Harry found himself swallowing once more, blinking as he turned to place his glasses on the coffee table before looking back to Snape. "You don't think I'm stressed too?" There was no helping his words, voice cracking just slightly as he attempted to keep his emotions at bay. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down with a shake of his head. "I wish I could take... take everything back so none of this would happen."

Snape felt his heart hurt as he reached out, taking a gentle hold of the boy's arm. He pulled him forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the teenager. "I do not blame you Harry. Not in the slightest." He pulled the boy closer to his chest.

His arms raised, wrapping around Snape's neck loosely as his forehead rested down into his shoulder. "I do," he whispered softly, tightening his hold slightly as tears once more escaped without his permission.

The man sighed softly, lifting the child onto his lap, his arms wrapping around the boy once more. "I apologize for making you feel that way. I certainly did not intend to do so at all."

Harry was sure that he was getting too big for such a thing, scooting to sit more at the man's side while his legs rested over Snape's. His head lifted slightly to rest on Snape's shoulder as he stared off towards the wall. "It's not just you. I've felt like this for days."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "Perhaps we both need to work on our communication a bit more." The man's hand moved to gently rub the teenager's back. "Does your backside need healing? I know I was far from gentle."

Harry shook his head, keeping his head down with a sniff. "'M fine," he muttered softly, lowering his arms from around Snape's neck and shifting to rest his cheek down on the man's chest.

"This trial and the meetings starting back up," the man sighed softly. "I believe It has all proven to be a bit too much."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, raising his head to look at Snape properly with a frown.

"You have no reason to apologize." Snape's fingertips gently patted the small of the boys back. "I was horrible. I'm not sure I even deserve your forgiveness."

The words caused the teenager to blink, pulling away just slightly to narrow his eyes. Snape had treated him much worse before he came into his care, this was nothing compared to _that_. Even when he had first come to stay with Snape he was harsher than he had been just moments ago. He huffed, resting his head back down. "I'll always forgive you."

Snape could hardly help the small grin that formed on his lips. "I appreciate that immensely." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the teenager's forehead. "I will try my hardest to keep my temper under control as well as refrain from taking out my frustration on you."

"I'll try the same," Harry hummed, shoulders relaxing as his arm curled around Snape's back in a half sided hug.

"That's all we can ask then I suppose." He tapped his fingertips against the boys back. "We will get through this. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Harry breathed, closing his eyes as he did so. "I'm terrified," he admitted softly, briefly rubbing his cheek against the man's coat before opening his eyes once more to stare at his lap.

Snape hummed softly. The words did not surprise him. He would have been worried if the boy wasn't scared. "What is frightening you exactly?"

Shifting his legs, Harry shrugged before glancing up to Snape with a frown. "I guess... everything about it," he muttered. "Not you or Remus can be at the trial. _He's_ back and what that means for you. Just everything."

"I believe Professor Dumbledore will be able to accompany you into the trial." The man's eyes moved over to the list of rules on the table beside him. "Or at least it appears that way. So you will not be alone."

"Yeah... but that's not the same as having you or Remus there." He frowned, raising a hand to rub across his scar idly. "I just want this year to end already."

"No," Snape agreed softly. "It's not the same. However, it is certainly better than going on your own." The man gave a soft sigh. "The year has hardly begun. I am sure that after this little bump in the road things will be better."

"I know, but if this is how the year starts, it needs to end on a damn good note. Sorry." He smiled softly before Snape could think of reprimanding him.

The man raised a slightly amused eyebrow at the teenager. "We will see to it that it does. Perhaps we will visit the seaside at the end of the school year."

"That'd be great, but that's forever away," Harry sighed loudly, resting his cheek back to Snape's shoulder.

"Unfortunately there is not much we can do about that." The man looked down at the teenager. "However, should you be able to behave yourself I may allow you to go spend some time with the Weasleys prior to school beginning. Molly sent an owl this morning inviting you."

"When were you going to tell me? And what type of trouble could I possibly get in?" He nearly rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"I have only known myself for a few hours." The man raised an eyebrow. "If only I could answer that question..."

Harry looked up, frowning at the words. "I've been behaving the best I can," he pointed out softly, looking back down to his knees.

"I know." Snape sighed softly. "I didn't mean to imply that you have not been well behaved."

"I know... it's just... you don't have to think I'll always find some sort of trouble. It's never like I enjoy finding trouble," he muttered softly, shrugging a shoulder up.

"I do not think that." Snape shook his head. "I simply want you to behave at the Burrow. That is all."

"I will," Harry breathed, closing his eyes as he rested his head back down on Snape's shoulder.

"If you want to go back to your drawing, you may." Snape's hand rested on the small of the boy's back.

"I'm here now and comfortable." He shrugged a shoulder. "Unless you want me to move."

"Not at all." The man adjusted the teenager slightly. "It is actually a fine time to discuss the meetings that will be beginning tomorrow evening as well as what is expected from you while I attend them."

"The order meetings? That I should be allowed to join," Harry muttered soon after while adjusting his legs with a stretch.

"The order meetings that are for adults." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's chin a bit firmly. "We have been over this."

Harry released a breath, looking back down to his knees with a deep frown. They could argue all day and night over the matter and neither of them would budge.

"Molly and Arthur will also be in these meetings. Arthur thought it might be a good idea to allow his children to come along and stay upstairs while the meetings take place. He suggested that I should bring you as well." Snape's neck bent slightly in an attempt to see the teenager's face.

"Thought you were going to at least take me there anyway." He raised his head up, meeting Snape's gaze as the frown remained.

"That was not my original plan. However, if you feel as though you would like to do so, you may go and spend time with your friends." Snape gave a small nod. "You may even go a bit early and see your godfather if you like."

A smile spread across Harry's face, giving a nod at the words. "Yeah. I would love that. Maybe a few hours early so I can talk to Sirius?"

"I think an hour will suffice to start." Snape's eyes met the teenager's. "If that goes well we can talk about adding more time from there."

Harry's smile faltered just slightly. Sometimes it seemed all too apparent of Snape's feelings of his godfather and he couldn't help but feel it affected his choice. "Why wouldn't that go well?"

"I feel confident in saying that if it did not go well it would have absolutely nothing to do with you." Snape frowned slightly.

"What could Sirius possibly do? He hasn't done anything wrong." Harry couldn't help but feel the need to defend his godfather, a scowl crossing his face.

"Aha." Snape's hand moved, his fingers tapping the underside of the boy's chin one more. "I have my own issues with trusting your godfather and I will continue to do so until he proves to me otherwise."

"It'll be nearly two years this year and it's hard for him to prove himself if I hardly get to see him." He pointed out, tilting his head away slightly.

"As I said, if the hour goes well and without incident, I will allow it to become two hours." The man locked eyes with the teenager. "And before you say a word, I know that you will make sure it goes well. I need to trust that he will too however."

Harry's frown remained, watching Snape for a moment before slowly nodding in a silent agreement. He couldn't make Snape change his mind. Not then at least.

"Very good. Tomorrow I will send you to your godfathers at four and I will arrive at five for the meeting. While the meeting is taking place you will remain upstairs with your friends." The man's hand moved to tap the teenager's chin once more. "Understood?"

Harry nodded once more, forcing a faint smile as he did so. "Yes sir." At the very least he would be able to talk to Ron and Hermione about everything.

Snape hummed softly, allowing his expression to soften. "What is it that you would like for dinner tonight?"

"Fish and chips? I've been wanting that for a few days now." He gave a small smile, resting his cheek back down to the man's chest.

"Fish and chips can be arranged." The man's fingertips gently tapped the small of the boys back. "With what vegetable?"

"Celery?" Harry gave a shrug. He really didn't want a vegetable at all but he wasn't about to start an argument over it.

"If there is celery on your plate you will eat it?" Snape raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"If there's a little ranch I can dip it in." Harry grinned. "Please?"

"I suppose that can be arranged," the man hummed softly. "I believe Remus will be joining us prior to that."

Harry grinned at the words, stretching out his arms slightly. "I just want this over...the trial I mean. I wish I could redo these whole past few months."

"The trial will be over before you know it." Snape glanced over at the papers on the table beside him. "Perhaps later when Remus is here we will go over the rules."

"Please," Harry nodded eagerly. "I should probably know them so I don't break any of them."

"A fine point." Snape gave a small nod.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before the floo roared to life, causing Harry to raise his head from its position on Snape's shoulder and look over towards the fireplace. A smile broke across his face as Remus stepped in, glancing over to the pair with a curious expression.

The only reason Harry ever sat with Snape in such a way was if something had happened. Although at the moment, the teenager seemed fine. "Everything alright here?" He mused softly, stepping into the parlor and chuckling as Harry stood from his guardian's lap.

"Everything is fine." Snape nodded as the teenager stood. "Bit of a communication issue." The man picked up the papers beside him, holding them out for Remus to take. "Albus submitted a formal letter of request to accompany Harry into his trial. I also have a list of the rules of said trial."

Remus moved over to the man, taking the extended papers while following Harry over to the couch. He affectionately reached out to the child, ruffling his hair as Harry sat down first before Remus sat next to him, resting his arm over the back of the couch as he looked down to the papers."Are they accepting his memories on the matter?" He flipped to the paper with the rules, crossing his right leg over his left as he read them over slowly.

Harry leaned back into the couch, slightly leaning over to look over to the same paper.

"They are." Snape nodded as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "Though Harry has to sign a binding contract that he did not tamper with them. As if a fifteen year old would be capable of doing such a thing," the man rolled his eyes.

"Bet they won't believe me anyway...thinking I somehow bested even the contract," Harry muttered, folding his arms as he looked downward to his knee. "Bloody Ministry just hates me."

Remus frowned, lowering his arm from the back of the couch to rest over the teenager's shoulder, his thumb moving to gently brush his arm.

"Altering a memory is far too advanced for you to do so," Snape spoke before he turned his attention back to Remus. The man refrained from commenting on the boy's choice of words altogether. "Being that neither you or I can accompany him, Albus doing something would be beneficial. I am certainly not comfortable with the idea of him going alone."

"Nearly am still," Harry interrupted, frowning before releasing a huff.

"Having Professor Dumbledore there is not nearly the same as being in that room alone," Remus chided softly, tapping the boy's arm gently.

"I don't understand why it can't be one of you," the teenager muttered, sparing a glance up towards Snape.

"Nor do I, but it is clearly states in the rules that either a blood parent or the Headmaster of Hogwarts may accompany you with permission." Snape frowned. "It is fine, Albus will be permitted to do so. I am sure of it."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Harry once more spoke, leaning forward slightly as Remus remained leaned back. "What if they don't let him? You _know _the Ministry wants me out. Then they'll try to take me away or something."

"No one is going to take you anywhere." Snape looked at Remus once more. "The most important thing is going to be Harry keeping his temper and speaking respectfully."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, however, before he could Harry once more interrupted. The man gave a sympathetic look behind the teen as his hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulders. "They _try_ to make me say something though. They always did last year," he pointed out, frowning.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly on the teenager though he refrained from commenting on his words and instead focused on Remus once more. "I certainly intend to be at the Ministry regardless of whether they approve or not."

"I will be as well if that's fine by you." Remus rested his arm upon the back of the couch after tapping Harry's back gently.

"Don't care what they bloody approve anymore," Harry muttered softly.

"Temper," Snape breathed softly in Harry's direction before once more speaking to Remus. "Of course. I would appreciate your being there, as would Harry I assume."

"Course," Harry quickly responded, looking between the two as he leaned back and grinned at the man.

"I still think they'll do something. Try to make it seem like I faked it in some way," the teenager breathed, looking down to his knees.

"They will be hard pressed to do so with your memory," Snape sighed softly. The man could do without all the negativity. This was hard enough.

Remus glanced up to Snape, frowning before he looked back down to the rules of the trial.

Harry continued to speak, causing the man to spare a look to the teenager. "If they're not trying to take me away from Snape, then they want me out of Hogwarts and want to label me a liar."

"Harry," Snape said the boy's name sternly. "What did we discuss before Remus arrived? I could do without your negative input every moment."

Harry frowned, arms remaining folded over his chest as he looked to the man. "Well what is there positive?"

"I am positive that you are going to find yourself in the corner once more if the cheek does not stop." The man's eyes remained on his child.

Harry extended an arm out to the man in a clear gesture of 'Again?' with a glare of his own. They just got over this! He didn't need Snape to still snap at him for nothing! "I'm not even being cheeky!"

Remus chose to remain silent, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked to the paperwork quietly.

"I am trying to work out the details of your trial and I would appreciate being able to discuss it with Remus without you interrupting us constantly." The man's tone remained stern. He held Harry's glare for a long moment before his eyes shifted to Remus. "I think perhaps the best thing to do would be to discuss this further with Albus."

"You're just in a bloody mood," Harry muttered, nestling himself towards the corner of the couch with a frown.

Remus cleared his throat, speaking before his friend could address the teenager once more. "I agree. Albus will know the best steps to take at this time."

Snape let out an annoyed huff of breath, forcing himself to ignore the teenager's words. "Perhaps the three of us can discuss it tomorrow evening."

Remus gave a nod, offering an assuring smile before Harry once more spoke. "What about me? I'm the one_ going_ to trial, shouldn't I be included?"

"I will let you know what is said." Snape gave a nod refraining from commenting that they did not need the constant interruptions.

"Then just let me go," Harry continued, frowning deeply at the man. "If I can't go to the Order meetings, which affects me, then I should go to anything about my own trial!"

"I will not attempt to speak to Albus while you constantly interrupt me." Snape shook his head firmly. "You will be upstairs with your friends."

"That's just stupid," Harry breathed, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

"Corner," Snape spoke the word harshly feeling the last of his patience vanish.

Remus raised a silent brow, deciding to busy himself into the letter from Albus while silence fell for a few moments.

The teen blinked, staring at Snape incredulously before shaking his head. "No. Why?"

"I am done with your cheek. Now either walk yourself over to that corner so that I may speak to Remus without being interrupted or I will give you incentive to do so." The man's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"I'm _not_ being cheeky!" Harry huffed loudly, slouching forward as he stared at the man. "You take everything as being cheeky!"

"I am not going to argue with you Harry, your backside will thank you if you just stop and go." The man reached forward, tapping the boy's knee firmly. "Now."

"Maybe you are just being a git today." Harry pushed himself up, glaring at Snape as he moved around the couch and across the room rather quickly. He hadn't been cheeky earlier and he still hadn't been! They were supposed to be working on communication and instead he was being sent to the stupid corner again.

Remus cleared his throat, watching as the teen moved away from his side with a frown. Stress was nearly radiating from the child and his friend as well.

"Maybe you need to take a trip over my knee today. We can certainly discuss it further when your time in the corner is done," Snape hissed as his eyes fell on the boy.

"Severus," Remus frowned, clearing his throat once more. Certainly the man could see how stressed the boy was. "Perhaps we should speak in the kitchen for a moment?"

Harry took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against the wall.

Snape slowly pulled his eyes away from the teenager, giving a small nod as he resisted the urge to tell Harry to stand up straight. The man stood, moving into the kitchen, letting out an exasperated sigh as he did. "I do not know what has gotten into that boy!"

Remus followed after the man, sparing a quick glance towards Harry as he did so. He frowned at the words, resting a hand on the counter as he stared at Snape. "Really? I could think of a few things, Severus."

"That is not an excuse for his cheek. We just finished having a discussion about it prior to your arrival." Snape shot the man a look. "He is fifteen. He knows better."

"And stress of any sort has never made you lash out in any way?" Remus simply returned the look with a raised brow of his own before offering a sad smile.

The man was silent for a long moment before a soft sigh escaped him. "I am overwhelmed. Beyond stressed. Between this trial and meetings starting on both sides and _His_ return." The man shook his head softly. "Harry must hate me."

Outside of the kitchen, Harry shifted his head faintly against the wall as he listened to the pair speak. Now he was quite glad he picked the corner closest to the kitchen and there was no hiding the small smile that crossed his face as Remus spoke to his guardian, fading slowly. Of course he didn't hate Snape.

"You know he doesn't." Remus shook his head, resting back against the counter. "And don't take this the wrong way, Severus. But given all this is going on, have you been sleeping? You seem as though you are well past tired."

"Not nearly enough," the man answered honestly. "I know Harry has not been either, despite what he says. Both of our tempers have been short."

"Perhaps a day of just rest is needed for you both? A nice dose of Dreamless Sleep." Remus spoke softly, frowning at the confession.

Snape gave a slight nod before suddenly realizing that his child was still in the corner. The man cleared his throat before speaking loudly. "Harry James, come here please."

Remus smiled, tilting his head towards the side as he heard the steps move towards the kitchen.

Harry took in a breath as he moved around the wall, pausing at the entry and sparing a look over to Remus. He forced a small smile, allowing it to fade as he looked over towards his guardian.

Snape raised a hand, waving the teenager over to him. He was sure the boy wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible. He only hoped that somehow the fifteen year old would understand.

The teenager stepped further into the room, eyeing the man for a moment. They had just gone through this and as much as he appreciated what Remus had done, he couldn't help but feel it would all just happen again. When he didn't move any closer, Remus reached out and gently pressed his hand against the boy's back. "His bark is worse than his bite," he hummed softly, tapping Harry's back as he urged him forward.

Harry wanted to point out that the bite was generally worse but smiled at the words as he moved towards Snape.

The moment the teenager was close enough, Snape reached out, taking him by the arm and gently pulling him into a tight hug. The man bent his neck, placing a kiss on top of the boy's head. "I am a grumpy old fool," he breathed softly. "I don't expect you to understand or forgive me."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the man as he was pulled in, tucking his head into Snape's chest while closing his eyes. He nearly wanted to drag it out, to try not to forgive but he already promised earlier he would. Shaking his head, Harry tightened his hold slightly. "Told you I'll forgive you."

"I think perhaps you were right, I am just an old git today." Snape held the teenager a bit tighter in his arms for a long moment before he loosened his grip slightly.

Now those were words Harry chose to not respond to. He certainly wasn't going to deny them. Instead he simply shrugged as he pulled away slowly, causing Remus to chuckle.

"Go wash up and we'll have some dinner." Snape's hand moved to squeeze the back of the teenager's neck affectionately. "I think it will be an early night for both of us."

He wanted to argue that he didn't need to sleep early, but if he had heard correctly, the whole thing had been Remus' doing. And Snape would sleep early too. "Okay," he hummed softly, breaking away completely and moving to leave the kitchen.

Before he left, Remus took hold of him and pulled him to his own chest. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around the man in a silent thanks before he was released. Patting his back, Remus watched the child head towards the stairs before looking back to Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the man. "Perhaps I do need a good night's sleep. And perhaps I could do to be a bit more patient with him. However, he also needs to watch that cheek of his. He is fifteen, not five Remus. He knows better."

"And you're thirty six if I recall correctly. I heard a very frustrated teenager, Severus. I believe we both know that teenagers do not have complete control of their emotions." Remus frowned, glancing briefly towards the stairway.

"You are absolutely right, they do not. However, he knows when he is being a cheeky brat." Snape moved towards the table. "Are you staying for dinner? We are having fish and chips at Harry's request."

"I believe you are right, he does know when he is being a cheek brat. Just as you are aware of when you are being a batty git." The words were clearly humorous, chuckling as he moved towards the table. "And I don't wish to intrude on your dinner."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words though he did not deny them. "You are never an intrusion Remus."

"Then I'll stay." He gave a nod, resting his hands against the back of a chair. "Thank you."

"You are always welcome Remus." The man sat down tapping the table and causing their dinner to appear. He waved a hand over it casting a heating charm. "There is no need to thank me."

"I can see to it that you _both _take a dose of Dreamless Sleep tonight." Remus smiled, as he sat down as well, looking up as Harry entered back into the kitchen. The teenager took his seat next to his guardian, sparing a small smile to the man.

Snape hummed softly at the words as he picked up his knife and fork. "I certainly do not need supervision in that department." His tone was light as he began cutting his fish. "Harry is going to shower right after dinner and get himself into bed."

Harry frowned, picking up his own fork as he cut into the fish. "Like I have a choice," he muttered, taking a bite of his meal. He hated when his choices were just made for him.

"Are you going to try and convince me that you honestly are not tired?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

Harry glanced up to Snape, shoulders slouching slightly as he continued to eat and simply shook his head. He wasn't going to argue against the words at all and his eyes shifted to Remus as the man spoke soon after.

"When was the last full night of sleep you had?" The man tilted his head, concern clear as he eyed the teenager.

"It's been a few nights." Harry admitted softly.

"As I said, you will eat and then take a shower and get yourself to bed." Snape ate a bite of his fish. "A healthy dose of Dreamless Sleep will do you well also."

"Fine," Harry breathed, causing Remus to smile at the word. He certainly didn't want the two to argue over a simple matter of going to bed.

"I will be going to bed shortly after you do." Snape ate another bite of his meal. "Also make sure you take out your pet and feed him before your shower."

At the words, Bane stepped over to the table and rested his head on Snape's leg to watch the man eat. He was far from a puppy, but the puppy eyes were just as strong.

Harry nodded, eating at a steady pace. "I will," he hummed.

The man all but ignored the canine. Feeding him from the table was an absolute rule he refused to allow to be broken. "The meeting tomorrow evening is to start at five, is that correct?" The man looked to Remus.

"If everyone arrives on time." Remus nodded. "And I believe the plan is Molly wishes to make dinner for everyone prior to the meeting."

Harry sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. "I don't get why I can't join."

Snape ignored Harry's words altogether. "I have agreed to send Harry an hour prior and allow him to spend some time with his godfather. I will send word after dinner. I am sure that you feel this would be appropriate?"

"Of course," Remus smiled, "I'm sure Sirius would love that. He's been very... concerned."

Harry felt his shoulders slouch as he was ignored, looking down to his plate as he chose to eat in silence. He didn't want to argue.

Snape glanced over at his child, his free hand moved to gently tap Harry's arm. "We will discuss it further at bedtime. Hmm?"

The teenager nodded faintly, forcing a small smile as he focused on eating the celery and ranch. "I'd like to stay there one night."

"Perhaps one day in the future." The man turned his attention back to his meal, eating several more bites before he picked up his glass taking a long swallow.

Harry took in a breath. Snape hardly wanted him to spend an hour with Sirius. He couldn't imagine when the man would let him spend a night.

Remus gave the teenager a small smile, focusing back on his meal after being sure Harry was still eating as well. He certainly didn't want to bring it up in front of the teen, but he believed the boy's friends were staying a few nights at Grimmauld. Perhaps he could work it in such a way that Harry could as well.

"Perhaps right now you should focus on your going to stay at the Burrow for a few nights. That should make you at least a bit happy." Snape took several more bites of his meal before looking over to Remus. "How is your meal? Do you need anything?"

Remus cleared his throat as he listened, having taken several more bites of his meal before looking up with a hum. "Oh, no. It's perfect. Harry made a fine choice for dinner."

Harry smiled, finishing his own meal before pushing his plate away and standing. "Here Bane." He moved across the kitchen and to his pet's dishes, refilling the water before picking up the food dish.

Bane stood from his spot under the table, following quickly after the teenager, his tail wagging happily.

"It is a fine choice. It's been quite some time since we have had fish and chips." The man watched as the teenager tended to his pet. "Have you been up to visit with Hedwig at all? It may be a good idea to pay her some attention tomorrow."

"I will. I'll let her fly for a while in the morning." Dishing out the proper amount of food, he placed the bowl down and patted Bane's side as the dog started to eat.

Remus finished up his own plate, taking a swallow of his drink before looking over to the teenager.

Snape gave a nod of approval as he finished his own meal. "Tea Remus?"

"Please." The man looked back to Snape, giving a nod as Harry slowly stepped back to the table.

He frowned, leaning slightly against Snape to rest an arm across his shoulders. "Guess I _have_ to go get ready for bed now?"

Snape turned his head to look at the teenager. "Would you like a cup of tea? If you would you may join us. However, in a quarter of an hour you are taking your pet out and going upstairs to get ready for bed."

Harry glanced up to the clock before nodding, moving to take his seat once more next to the man. "Sure, then."

The man tapped the table causing three teacups and a small plate of biscuits to appear. "Not too many of those." He gave the teenager a serious look.

Harry grinned, taking a biscuit as soon as the plate appeared and looking over to the man. "Four," he hummed, causing Remus to shake his head with a chuckle.

"Is two more than you will be having," Snape spoke before picking up his teacup and taking a long sip.

Harry frowned at the words, nearly glaring before he looked down to his tea. Taking a small bite of the biscuit, Harry leaned back into the chair. Two was hardly anything, and he was being made to go to bed earlier _with_ a Dreamless Sleep. "I don't need a potion tonight." He shook his head, taking a sip of his own tea.

Remus lowered his cup down, raising a brow at the teenager. "That's non-negotiable Harry."

"You have said yourself that I have been a git today." Snape looked at the teenager. "Do you honestly think it is wise to argue about something so minor?"

Harry looked back down, releasing a breath at having both of them against him at once, and quickly. "No," he muttered, tracing the edge of his cup with his thumb.

"Honestly Harry, you act as though it is abuse to be made to go to bed early and get a full night's sleep." Snape picked up his teacup once more.

"This is only for one night. Tomorrow you will see Sirius and your friends." Remus smiled, reaching and gently tapping the top of the boy's hand. "I'm sure you don't want to be exhausted tomorrow. Hm?"

Harry looked up to Remus, meeting the man's grin with one of his own. "Guess not."

Snape's eyes moved to the clock as the teenager took his second biscuit. "Aside from that _I _want to take a Dreamless Sleep tonight and I will not do so unless I am sure that you are sleeping soundly as well."

Harry smiled, looking over to Snape. It did help quite a bit knowing he wasn't the only one taking a sleeping aid. In fact he hadn't known Snape to ever do so. He took a bite of the second biscuit, only nodding once.

Snape gave a nod of approval before turning his attention to Remus. "Thank you for joining us for dinner this evening. It was a welcome change. I am sure that Harry thinks so as well."

"Thank you for inviting me to stay for it." Remus hummed, looking over to Harry briefly as he noticed the teenager nod behind his cup.

"You are always welcome Remus. You should know that by now." Snape's hand moved to gently tap Harry's arm. "Finish your tea and take your pet out please."

Remus only hummed, smiling softly as he took a long sip of his tea.

Harry sighed, looking down at the final sip of his tea before raising his cup up and finishing it off in a swallow. Standing, he patted his leg towards Bane. "C'mon boy." He rested his hand against the dog's head as they both walked to the back door and stepped out into the evening air.

Bane bounded away from the teenager, a deep bark echoing through the yard as he ran to the tree.

"Aside from joining us for dinner this evening, I want to thank you for everything else Remus. It is truly appreciated." The man gave a small nod. He knew that his temper was an issue at times and he was thankful that he had someone to step in and tell him when he needed to take a step back and breath.

"You know it's never an issue. I hate to get in the way, but I do feel the need to step in at times." Remus rested his chin on his palm, looking over to Snape with a sad smile. "I know you would do the same."

"I appreciate it. I know that at times I am too set in my own ways." The man let out a low sigh, his hands wrapping around his teacup on the table in front of him. "I never want Harry to feel as I did with my father. Never."

Remus frowned, shaking his head as Snape spoke the words. "You know you are nothing like that, Severus. You're simply quite stubborn at times and need someone who that glare doesn't affect." He chuckled softly, raising his cup to take a sip.

A small chuckle escaped Snape's lips at the words before he grew serious once more. "I fear that sometimes I am too hard on him. Too quick to lash out."

"You don't feel you've gotten better since he first came in your care?" He tilted his head just slightly while holding the warm cup within his hands. "I believe you've come a long way and don't react near as quick or as harsh."

"I believe that was true up until very recently." Snape frowned at his own words. "All this blasted stress..." the man trailed off.

"That is understandable. I would be concerned if you were not stressed, just as I would be if he wasn't." Remus turned, looking out the window to see Bane and Harry run across the yard. "I'm sure you can be open with him, Severus, about being stressed." He looked back to the man, taking a brief sip of his tea before lowering it down. "And if you feel the need, let me know and I can take Harry out for a day to allow you to rest."

"I was up front with him before you arrived and then turned around and lost my patience with him once more." The man let out a sad sigh. "I hate to think how this evening may have ended had you not been here."

Remus frowned, rubbing his thumb across the cup. "If it concerns you, I'm more than able to stay for a few days until the trial is over. Once that is over, then I'm sure much of the stress will lift."

"I do not want to put you out Remus." Snape shook his head. "Harry and I will be fine. I simply need to work harder to keep my temper under control."

"The offer remains." He hummed, offering a smile as he did so. "You simply need to remember that he must be just as stressed in some way."

"I know." Snape nodded as he raised his teacup, taking a small sip. "I need to remember that I know, but I do know."

Remus nodded, tilting his head slightly as he heard the door open and the pattering of paws. He watched as Bane went straight for his water dish before smiling over to Harry as the teenager entered.

"Say goodnight to Remus and then upstairs and into the shower. I will be up shortly as I am sure that your pet will as well." Snape gave the teenager a nod.

Harry sighed, moving over to Remus who scooted back and opened his arms to the boy. He rested his arms around the man's neck, muttering a soft, "Thanks."

Remus hummed, tapping the child's back gently. "You're quite welcome," he whispered, pulling the boy back and patting his arm. "Goodnight. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Harry nodded, smiling as he pulled away. "Night." He glanced at Snape before he exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Snape hummed softly as he listened to the footsteps disappear up the stairs. "And on occasion, he even listens without argument," the man smirked softly.

"Don't jinx yourself just yet." Remus chuckled in return, eyes glancing down to watch Bane step out of the kitchen and up the stairs as well. "There's still the matter of that Dreamless Sleep."

"He will take it," Snape nodded. "I would hope he would know better than to argue when we have already discussed it and why it is imperative that he take it."

"And knowing you will be as well," Remus hummed, leaning back into the chair.

"Precisely," Snape nodded. "And should he argue I am sure I can handle it just as I have multiple times in the past."

"Mm. I'm sure you can." Remus smiled, placing his now empty cup down. "Then I'll leave you to it. I will, of course, see you both tomorrow."

"Have a nice evening Remus and again, thank you for your help." The man stood as well, moving towards the parlor.

"You as well, and never an issue." Remus gave a nod towards the man as he stepped past him into the parlor and towards the fireplace. "Good night Severus." Taking a handful of floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace before disappearing into the green flames a moment later.

Snape moved through the parlor and towards the staircase. The sound of the water in the bathroom had stopped a few moments prior and Snape was sure that the teenager was in his bedroom by now.

He moved up the staircase, stopping at his supply closet, plucking a vial of Dreamless Sleep from the shelf before he walked to Harry's room. The man knocked once before pushing the door open. "How was your shower?"

Harry adjusted his covers around himself, as Bane moved, lying down and pressing against his legs. He looked over as the door opened, leaning back against the headboard with a small frown as he stared at the vial. He always hated forcing himself to sleep. "It was good," Harry finally responded, eyes shifting up to Snape before he removed his glasses and placed them on his side table.

"There was a discussion we were to have at bedtime, was there not?" Snape moved across the room, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed.

Harry gave a small smile, nodding as he watched the man sit. "About tomorrow?"

"That's right," Snape hummed softly as he reached out and gently patted Bane. "About the meeting tomorrow evening. You feel as though you should be allowed to attend?"

Bane raised his head up before flopping back down with a huff, rolling over slightly for a proper belly scratch.

"Well I mean... yeah." Harry frowned, resting forward as he stared at his guardian. "If anyone needs to be involved when it comes to fighting him, it should be the one he wants to kill."

"May I explain to you why I do not want you in these meetings without getting cheek in response to it?" Snape's tone was gentle as he scratched Bane's stomach gently.

Harry took in a breath, nodding as he slowly released it. "Yeah."

Snape hummed softly as he slowly pulled his hand away from the dog and back to his own lap. "You have a bit of a history. A history of learning information and running headlong into a dangerous situation."

Harry blinked, folding his arms across his middle as he shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't run head first to go find Him or any of his followers. I know better than that."

"I need to believe that before I allow you to attend these meetings." Snape shook his head sadly.

"You're not even giving me a _chance_," he breathed, continuing to watch Snape with a hurt expression soon crossing his face.

"I need several days to think this over." Snape's hand moved to rest on top of the boy's foot. "I need to see that you are listening and acting maturely. I need to speak to the other Order members."

Harry simply moved his foot away, glaring down to the covers as he shook his head. His shoulders slouched down, glancing up to the man. "But do you understand why I should be in the meetings?"

"I understand why you _want_ to be in the meetings." Snape's eyes remained on the teenager. "Do you understand why I am apprehensive about it?"

"You think I'll run off," Harry scowled, reaching a hand out to slowly rub against Bane's side. "Which is ridiculous."

"As always Harry, you are entitled to feel however you like." The man reached out tapping the boy's knee softly. "Allow me time to think it over. Allow me to consult Remus and Albus and then we will discuss this again."

Sighing, the teen moved his hand up to rub against Bane's face. That wasn't a no forever and he was sure Remus would speak in his favor. "Fine."

"In the meantime, you will behave maturely and keep yourself out of trouble. Hmm?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Yeah, of course." Harry pulled his hand back to his lap, looking over to the man.

Snape hummed softly as he held out the vial of Dreamless Sleep. "It is, of course, flavored."

Reaching out, Harry took hold of the vial with a sigh and looked down to the liquid. He was exhausted. To the point that he didn't even feel as tired. His thumb brushed across the vial before he finally raised the vial up and swallowed the potion in a few swallows.

"Thank you for being so cooperative." Snape took the empty vial from the boy, slipping it into his pocket. "Come now, lie down."

"And you're taking one too?" Harry slipped down, resting his head on his pillow and turning slightly towards the man.

"I am taking a dose as well." Snape nodded as he pulled the blankets up and over the boy's shoulder. "I think a good night's sleep will do us both a world of good. Perhaps it will even help me to be less of a git."

A proper grin broke across Harry's face as he closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Maybe," he hummed, releasing a slow breath as the potion worked with ease. He wanted to stay awake, but the exhaustion took over within moments.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this one up as I know a lot of you are likely home and bored :) The next chapter will more than make up for the length of this one. Enjoy! And please feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it! And thank you once again to ethulinda for being my muse :)**

* * *

"That's absolutely horrible."

Harry looked up to his friend to see the tears rimming her eyes. He found himself swallowing heavily in an attempt to keep his own emotions under control.

"You can't be expelled." Ron shook his head. "You just can't. Dumbledore won't allow that."

"I'm already expelled." Harry shrugged a shoulder miserably. "The trial is to try and get them to change their minds."

"But you said that you can use your memory from that day right?" Hermione's features were serious as she leaned forward slightly. Her elbow rested on her knee as she gave Harry an encouraging grin. "That was really brilliant of Remus to think of."

"It was but I somehow doubt it'll do much. The Ministry hates me. They hate Snape. They hate our arrangement." Harry sighed softly. "They aren't going to care about some stupid memory."

"They don't hate you." Hermione shook her head. "You know that they don't."

"You're right, they don't. They _want _him. They want control over him." Harry's eyes moved to Ron as he spoke, noticing the annoyance on his best mate's face.

"I don't think that they want-"

"No, Ron is right," Harry cut Hermione off. "They want to be able to control me. They don't like me talking about what happened in the graveyard. You saw the papers after all of that." A frown formed on the boy's face at the very thought of it all. He silently swore that despite how childish it sounded, if the Ministry ever tried to take him he would run away or curse them all until they just gave up and gave him back to Snape.

"I wrote a rebuttal to those articles. A letter to the editor. Twice" Hermione scowled slightly. "They never printed it and I never heard back."

"Thanks for trying." Harry forced a small smile. The smile faded quickly as he sighed once more. "And Snape is being impossible. He refused to let me sit in the meeting tonight."

"Of course he wouldn't," Hermione replied. "He doesn't want you to worry or to get yourself into trouble."

"I don't always get into trouble," Harry scowled at her. "I wouldn't do something stupid. I'm not _that _thick."

"I wasn't insinuating that you would I just meant -"

"We could listen to the meeting anyway." Ron sat up a bit straighter pulling an extendable ear from his pocket. "The twins made me promise we'd get them first."

Harry didn't want to refuse. He wanted to know what was going on in that meeting. In the same breath, the last thing he needed was to get caught. He was sure Snape would go mental. His eyes moved to Hermione, hopeful that she would be the voice of reason.

"They're in the bedroom down the hall aren't they?" She pushed herself into a standing position. "I can go get them and Ginny as well."

Harry felt his stomach flip over itself at her words. "Okay," he nodded, pushing himself to stand as well.

* * *

Remus moved across the room, bidding his goodbyes to several people. It was nearly eleven at night and after dinner, a long meeting, and then a second meeting with Severus and Albus, the man was more than ready to leave.

He had been asked to fetch Harry from upstairs and take him home with the promise that Snape would be only ten minutes or so behind him.

A small yawn escaped the man's lips as he pushed open the door to the main hall. His eyes instantly fell on the small ear that was hanging from a string, very obviously made for the sheer purpose of eavesdropping.

His head slowly rose, following the string up until it stopped on the fourth floor. Every child in the house was gathered around it, leaning over the balcony and looking down at him in shock and fear.

The man heard Ron breath out a sigh of relief as his eyes narrowed in on Harry. Raising a hand he crooked a finger at the boy.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as the door opened below them, hearing his best mate breath a sigh of relief as Remus stepped out. Noting the motion, Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the balcony. "Dammit," he breathed, quickly saying goodnight to the group with a grimace. He stepped down the stairs slowly, his frown remaining as he kept his eyes on Remus. His feet hit the ground floor yet his hand remained on the banister.

"Severus asked me to escort you home. He is speaking with Albus and then he'll be along." The man looked down at the teenager. He was sure it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to scold Harry where they stood.

The teenager swallowed, giving a nod as he spared a glance upward and noting that the others had since moved away from the banister. Harry found himself saying a silent prayer that he could somehow convince Remus not to tell Snape about any of this. He was fairly certain that it wouldn't work though. He sighed, looking back up to Remus. "Fine," he muttered softly, tapping his fingers for a brief moment. "Can I say goodbye to Sirius first?"

Remus gave a nod as he moved towards the fireplace. "Quickly please. He's in the kitchen."

Harry nodded, pausing as he took a few steps away. "And where's Snape?" He hardly wanted to see the man right then. Snape could always tell when something was off.

"In the study with Albus." Remus picked up a handful of the floo powder. "To the kitchen and back." He gave the teenager a serious look.

Harry frowned at the look, stepping over to the door that led to the kitchen. He already knew simply by how the man was acting that Remus was _not _going to be on his side.

Stepping into the kitchen, Harry spared a look over his shoulder briefly before moving so Remus would be out of view completely.

"Harry!" Sirius said cheerfully from his spot at the table. "I assume you came to say goodbye before Remus takes you home."

A grin finally broke across the boy's face as he moved across the room, going straight to the man's side and wrapping his arms tightly around Sirius' neck. "Yeah," he hummed softly.

"I will see you in a few days. Hopefully in the meeting and not upstairs while it is going on." The man wrapped an arm around the teenager.

Harry frowned as he rested his chin on Sirius' shoulder. He hoped so too but somehow he doubted it. "Hope so too," he muttered softly, pulling away to force a small grin once more.

"Are you alright?" Sirius eyed the boy carefully. "You seem a bit off." His arm dropped back down to his side.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, blinking as he smiled. "Tired I guess." He stretched his arms up for emphasis, sighing softly as they dropped back to his sides.

"Alright," Sirius nodded with a small grin. "Go on then, don't keep Remus waiting for you too long."

"Night, I'll see you soon." The teenager turned, his smile fading a moment later once he was sure Sirius wouldn't see. Exiting out of the kitchen, he crossed the hall and to the large parlor where the fireplace was.

"You found Sirius I presume?" Remus looked over at Harry as he motioned for him to step into the fireplace.

"Yeah." Harry stepped into the fireplace, releasing another sigh. "Such a blasted idiot."

Remus raised an eyebrow at the words as he stepped in beside the boy. Stating their destination, he dropped the floo powder at his feet. A moment later Severus' parlor came into view. "What was that?" The man stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm an idiot," Harry stated a bit more loudly as they stepped into the parlor, shaking his head as he moved to the couch.

"You are nothing of the sort." Remus moved across the room, sitting down beside the boy. "A bit too curious for your own good but not an idiot."

"Are you going to tell Snape?" Harry frowned, leaning back slightly as he looked over to Remus. He was sure that he already knew the answer but he couldn't help but hope that he was wrong.

Remus frowned at the question. Surely the teenager knew better than to think he would hide such a thing. "I am," he nodded. "You know I do not keep things from him. And certainly not when it comes to things concerning you."

Of course.

Harry visibly slouched at the words, shaking his head as he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch to stare off to the far wall. "He won't let me go back now," he muttered softly, disappointment lacing his tone as he crossed both arms over each other.

"I am sure that if you explain this to him, he will allow you to go back." Remus felt absolutely horrible about telling on the child, he always did. However, he wasn't about to lie to his guardian either.

"The whole point was he wanted to trust me so I can join the meetings." Harry shook his head, sighing as he dropped his head down to rest on his arms. "He's going to be furious."

"Then why would you do something to jeopardize that?" Remus looked over at the teenager.

"Like you said, too curious," Harry muttered, pulling his legs onto the couch as he frowned deeply. Of course he just mucked up. Again.

"You will explain to Severus. I am sure that he will understand." Remus reached a hand out, gently patting the boy's knee. "As I said last night, his bark is worse than his bite."

"His bite can be pretty hard too," Harry frowned, sitting back up with an exhale. "He'll never trust me."

Remus frowned at the words, letting out a sad sigh. "I cannot keep this from him Harry."

Harry only offered a shrug, glancing over to the fireplace briefly before back down to his knees. "Didn't think you would."

Remus hummed softly as he patted the boy's leg once more. "Unless you want to tell him yourself or be here when I do so, it may be time for you to go up to your room."

Pushing himself up, Harry only shook his head at the idea of staying down there. He didn't want to face his guardian. He moved across the parlor, going up the stairs at a slow pace while Bane followed him at his heels happily, completely oblivious. Stepping down the hall on the second floor, Harry opened his door and allowed Bane in before closing it and moving to his desk. He was sure that Snape was going to go mental. He was sure that he was going to be walloped and put on restriction and banned from even going to Sirius' let alone to the meetings. Sitting, Harry sighed once more as he folded his arms on the top of his desk and rested his chin down.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes passed before the floo roared to life once more and Snape stepped into his parlor. "Is Harry already upstairs? I was going to see if he wanted a quick cup of tea." The man moved across the room, sitting down in his armchair.

Remus sighed as he leaned back, resting both arms across the back of the couch. "He decided to take himself upstairs." The man cleared his throat. While he wanted to choose his words carefully, he simply could not hide what happened. "There was a slight incident that occurred when I went to bring him here."

"An incident?" Snape's right eyebrow rose. "What type of incident?" The man sincerely hoped that Harry hadn't caused any trouble yet from the look on Remus' face he was nearly certain he had.

"Nothing so severe," Remus assured softly, raising his right hand just slightly before lowering it back down on the couch. "But he and his friends did decide to attempt to listen in to our meeting."

"No, nothing too severe." Snape's tone was sarcastic. "He only broke a rule that he is more than well aware of and invaded other's privacy yet again." The man let out an exasperated sigh.

Remus forced a sad smile at the words. "I've said it before, Severus. He is a very curious cub. I am sure that he means no harm. He's quite upset at himself." He made a small nod towards the stairs.

"I am sure that he is upset with himself." Snape practically glared towards the staircase. "He knows what our discussion entailed last night. He knows what the consequences may very well be."

"He mentioned that as well." Remus frowned, resting his arms back to his sides as he leaned forward slightly. "I cannot give an excuse for his behavior, but I'm sure you'll listen well to whatever reasoning he gives." Remus frowned just slightly. While he knew the two received at least one good night's rest, he wanted, no, _needed_ to be sure his friend's temper remained in check.

"I do not intend to storm up there and haul him over my knee if that is what you are thinking Remus." Snape's eyes moved from the stairs to his friend. "I will listen to him. However, there will be a consequence for his poor behavior."

"Of course." Remus gave a nod of understanding, humming as he stood. "Well, he should be upstairs waiting for you. Likely cursing me for telling you about this."

"I appreciate that Remus, as I always do." The man stood moving towards the staircase. "Have a good night."

"Sleep well." The man stepped into the fireplace, dropping a handful of floo powder before disappearing.

* * *

Snape was upstairs a moment later, knocking once on the teenager's bedroom door before pushing it open. He had expected to find Harry in bed, not at his desk as he was.

"I just had quite the interesting conversation with Remus." The man looked down at the teenager. "Quite interesting indeed."

"I'm sure it was," Harry muttered softly, keeping his eyes down to his desk and his head bowed. He hated when Snape was like this. He hated when he acted as if he didn't know what was spoken about.

"Did you completely forget the conversation that we had last night?" The man took a step towards the teenager.

"No." Harry sighed, lifting his head up as he turned slightly towards the man.

"Do you have some sort of excuse or explanation that I am unaware of?" Snape moved to sit on the edge of the boy's bed, crooking a finger to call him over.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the teenager stood and slowly made his way over towards Snape. "Not one you'll accept or anything," he muttered softly, stopping just short of in front of the man.

"Do we need to discuss once again how rude and unacceptable it is to eavesdrop on private conversations?" The man reached out, tapping the teenager's chin firmly.

Harry shook his head, giving a soft, "No," as he leaned his head back slightly. "I just... got curious."

"Certainly not an excuse I will accept." Snape gave the boy a stern look. "Perhaps you need to stay home while I attend these meetings."

"I told you that you wouldn't accept it," Harry muttered, glancing away from the man's stare with a frown. "And I don't need to stay home...really." His eyes settled on Snape's knee, frowning deeply.

"If I cannot trust you to come along and refrain from eavesdropping I can certainly find a nanny to come watch you here like I would a child." The man reached out tapping the boy's chin once more.

"I'm not a child." Harry lifted his head up, shoulders slouching as he stared at the man. "I just... I don't know. I don't." His tone turned to frustration, rubbing at his face before removing his glasses to do so properly.

"You do not know what?" Snape's tone remained stern as he held a hand out for the boy's glasses.

"Why it's so... so difficult... for me. When I know something is affecting me and I'm not part of it. I just don't know why I can't accept it." He placed his glasses within Snape's hand as his shoulders slouched a considerable amount. There was only one reason that Snape ever took his glasses from him. It never ended well for him.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat softly. "I wish you could understand how hard everyone is working to protect you. Have you any idea what it feels like when you turn around less than twenty four hours after promising me that you will follow the rules and break one?"

"Frustrating. But it's not like I set out to do it! Yesterday I didn't think for a moment of doing it... then it... it just happened." His eyes moved down to his guardian's knee to avoid the man's glare.

"If you are unable to look at me while you speak to me, you can certainly spend some time staring at the wall while you stand in the corner." The man reached out tapping the boy's chin once more.

Harry sighed, looking back up to Snape at the words. "Sorry."

"One would think that by fifteen you would be able to follow a simple rule." Snape frowned.

"And I've been trying really hard. It's just one slip up." Harry gave the man a pleading look, studying Snape's face as he did so. "And if I'm in the meetings then you don't have to worry about me _ever_ trying to listen to them."

"Do not." Snape shook his head firmly. "I asked you to give me time to consider you being allowed to attend the meetings. Furthermore, you will refrain from eavesdropping on them regardless of what my decision about your attending them is. Are we clear?" The man's features became sterner yet.

Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him at the idea that Snape hadn't completely decided that he should never be allowed in the meetings. He nearly smiled at the thought before he caught Snape's gaze, nodding once. "Yes Sir."

"And what are we to do about your poor behavior tonight young man?" Snape's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"Forgive me for it?" The teenager tested, attempting a small smile as he did so.

"Perhaps you do not need to go to the Burrow before returning to school?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. "If you cannot behave with the Weasley children you certainly do not need to go be a guest in their home."

"Snaaape..." The whine escaped his mouth before he could stop it and he felt his ears burn in embarrassment instantly. It was the one thing he was truly looking forward to with everything going on. He didn't want that just snatched from him!

Snape was silent for a long moment as he eyed the child carefully. The last thing he wanted was to take away the trip. He knew how much it meant to the child. "You will spend tomorrow on restriction in your room where you can think about why eavesdropping is wrong. You will also complete your summer assignments tomorrow. Should you do so before the day is over you will write me three feet on why eavesdropping is wrong."

Harry released a baited breath, blinking as Snape spoke. He hated every word that the man had just said and yet he couldn't help but feel completely relieved. He wasn't instantly banned from ever attending the meetings. He wasn't about to be walloped. He released another short breath, swallowing with a small smile. "Okay."

"Let me be perfectly clear with you Harry. If you step even one more toe out of line you will not be going to the Burrow. Are we clear?" The man spoke in a dangerously low tone.

Harry could only nod before clearing his throat. "Yes Sir," the teenager whispered softly, his smile fading away at the man's tone.

"Furthermore if I hear of you eavesdropping even once more, I am going to personally see to it that sitting is a mere memory for you. Understood?" The man reached out tapping the boy's chin firmly.

"Understood." Harry swallowed hard at the threat. It wasn't the first time he had ever heard this particular threat. The last thing he ever wanted was for Snape to follow through with it though.

Snape nodded as he stood. "Get changed and get yourself into bed before I change my mind and decide you need harsher punishment." The man moved towards the door.

"I love you." Harry turned as Snape moved away, giving a small smile as he did so. Despite the man not being overly harsh he couldn't help but hate that he had disappointed him. He also hated the idea of the man sending him to bed if he was still cross with him. "And I am sorry...really."

"I love you too." The man stepped into the hall. "I will be back in a moment to tuck you in."

Sighing, Harry moved over to his dresser. He wasn't even close to tired but the last thing he wanted was to test the man's patience. Withdrawing a pair of pajamas, he quickly changed and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. "C'mon boy." He patted his bed, encouraging Bane to jump up onto the bed with a huff.

"Old man," Harry smiled as he pulled the covers back, slipping into them and laying down with a soft sigh. He rolled onto his stomach, yawning into his pillow as he closed his eyes.

Snape reappeared several moments later with a cup of tea in his hands. "I am going to leave this under a heating charm for you should you want it." The man placed it on the teenager's bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, turning his head just slightly while tucking his arms under his pillow. Blinking, Harry looked up to his guardian with a faint smile.

"Try and get a good night's sleep without the aid of a Dreamless Sleep." The man tucked the blankets up over the teenager's shoulder.

"You too," Harry hummed once more, eyes closing as he sighed in content. "Sleep is important for you too, you know." He swallowed a yawn as he forced himself to keep his eyes open. "You said you would tell me what Dumbledore said in the meeting tonight...about the trial."

"_Professor _Dumbledore would like to have a meeting the day after tomorrow. He seems to think that you attending this meeting would be beneficial."

Harry grinned at the words, resisting the urge to make a cheeky remark about how he should have been allowed tonight as well.

"Do not gloat." Snape's hand moved to gently tap the boy's hip. "We will go to Hogwarts and meet him there. Remus will be joining us as well."

"Okay," Harry replied through a yawn.

"Sleep." Snape's hand tapped once more. "We will talk more in the morning."

Harry nearly argued that they could talk now but instead nodded into his pillow. "Night."

"Goodnight. Sleep well." The man stood, reaching out to gently ruffle the boy's hair. "I will bring you up breakfast in the morning."

Harry gave another nod as he rolled over. He hated the idea of being in his room all day. Snape knew he hated being cooped up too.

Snape hummed softly as he moved towards the door. "If you can get your work done with minimal whining and complaining we will see about you joining me downstairs for dinner."

A small grin tugged at the boy's lips as he slipped his hand under his pillow, making himself more comfortable. "Night. Love you."

"Goodnight Harry. I love you too."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape picked up a handful of floo powder before looking down at his child. "I expect you to behave yourself Harry," he reminded him in a stern tone. You are not to interrupt. I do not want to hear a single cheeky comment either."

Snape stepped into the fireplace, waiting for his son to join him. "I am sure you don't believe my words but I do not have an issue with sending you to a corner right in front of Albus and should that happen you will find yourself in much more trouble once we are home. Is that understood?"

He hated being so stern with Harry, however, he was not about to be embarrassed by the teenager's behavior either. Truth be told, Harry had been exceptionally well behaved the day prior. He had finished all of his summer assignments without any argument at all. He had been so well behaved in fact, that Snape had allowed him to come down for dinner as well as tea after.

"I get it, I get it," Harry muttered softly, stepping next to the man after a few moments. "I promise I'll be good. Is Remus going to be there too?"

Snape nodded. "Remus will be there." He dropped the floo powder clearly stating their destination. A moment later Snape stepped out of the fireplace and into their parlor at Hogwarts. "Remus should actually be here any moment."

Harry smiled at the news, sighing as he folded his arms over his chest. "Again, all I want is a normal year." the teenager's voice faded when there was a knock at their door. He quickly moved across the room, opening the parlor door, his smile widening a bit to find that it was Remus.

Remus wrapped his arm around the teenager's shoulders as he stepped just a few steps into the parlor. "Let's get this settled, shall we?" He smiled down at Harry, who leaned into the man's side.

Snape nodded in reply as he moved towards the pair. "Albus is expecting us in just a moment.

We may as well start up to his office." He looked down at Harry giving him one last look of warning to behave.

Harry watched his guardian step ahead before he lowered his gaze down at the look. Remus moved his hand to Harry's back, gently guiding the teen to walk at his side.

Harry sighed as they walked up, Chewing on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore was going to say and he was surprised to find himself feeling slightly nervous.

Snape walked up the stairs and down a long hall that led to Albus' office. "Relax." His voice was soft as he stopped at the statue, stating the password. "We are only discussing what will need to be done with the Ministry to fix this. You aren't in any trouble."

Harry glanced up at his guardian at the words, swallowing heavily with a nod. Remus rubbed the teenager's back gently as they stopped in front of the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office.

Remus spoke the password, the statue moving aside for the three to enter. He kept his hand on Harry's back as they walked towards the office door. "Just like Severus said, Harry. You aren't in any trouble."

Harry could only nod as he chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't quite sure how they could both state that he wasn't in any trouble when he was expelled and preparing for a hearing with the Ministry.

Snape knocked on the Headmaster's office door and a moment later it opened on its own accord.

Albus stood from behind his desk, greeting the three of them and gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk for them to sit."Lemon drop?" He offered out the small candy dish, giving Harry a wink as he did.

Snape shook his head as he sat down.

Harry smiled softly at the gesture, taking an offered piece with a soft, "Thanks."

Remus declined the sweet as well, gently patting the back of the chair in front of him for Harry to sit. He moved to the chair to the left of the teenager so that Harry would be in the middle of the three.

Harry sat down, looking up at his guardian before his eyes lowered to his lap.

Albus smiled softly at the boy before he cleared his throat gently. "Severus, of course, explained what happened the other night at your godfather's. However, I was wondering if you could tell me in your own words what exactly caused you to cast the Patronus Charm Harry?" The man sat straight in his chair, his hands folded on his desk in front of him.

Snape turned his head looking down at his child as he waited for him to begin speaking.

Harry blinked, looking up and leaning back slightly in the chair. He could feel the eyes on him from all three in the room, and he hated it. "I was just out walking with Bane...my dog. Justin he...he wanted to come along so I let him and then two dementors came and attacked. I tried to save Justin. I really did." He stopped speaking, swallowing hard in an attempt to get his emotions under control. He would not cry in front of Dumbledore. He just wouldn't.

Albus nodded as he leaned back. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a letter nearly identical to the one Harry had received from the Ministry.

"Unfortunately the Patronus Charm is powerful magic. Had you done a more simple spell this case that the Ministry has against you would have been much easier to fight." Albus sat up straight once more. "The hearing is set for Friday morning at 9am. Harry will have to explain why he cast the Patronus. Thankfully, they will be allowing his memory of the event to be seen, however, they will also want to hear his own words on his matter."

Snape took in a sharp breath before opening his mouth. "Certainly he cannot be expelled for defending himself? Was he supposed to just allow himself to be attacked?"

"He would not be expelled for defending himself," Albus nodded. "However proving that dementors were there will be difficult."

"Won't his memory do that job?" Remus questioned. "Certainly with his memo-"

"Aren't they in control of the stupid dementors?" Harry interrupted Remus' words before he could stop himself. "Shouldn't they know where they are and what they are doing?"

Snape raised a stern eyebrow at his child's words but forced himself to refrain from scolding him.

Albus nodded. "You are correct, they are in control of the dementors. However, if Severus is correct and the Ministry sent them I highly doubt they will admit to such a thing." Albus shook his head. "It will be hard to prove but not impossible. I have dealt with the Ministry numerous times. They are aware that I will not give up when they are wrong."

Anger rushed through Harry at the words, not even noticing the look his guardian had given him.

Remus stood, moving to stand behind the teenager, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders. "His memory will not be enough?" The man offered, tapping his fingers on Harry's shoulders in his own silent warning.

Harry was tense, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. He let his eyes fall to the floor as he listened.

Albus' lips pressed together in a tight line. "My fear is that the Ministry will accuse Harry of tampering with the memory."

Snape had hardly heard the words, his attention was solely on his child. He leaned forward putting his mouth next to Harry's ear. "Calm down." His words were hardly above a whisper. His left hand moved to gently tap Harry's knee.

Harry swallowed, glancing over towards Snape as the man whispered. He didn't reply, simply leaning back against Remus' hold on his shoulders.

Remus frowned at the Headmaster's words. "We are talking about a fifteen year old. An exceptional fifteen year old of course but a fifteen year old all the same. Harry would not even begin to know how to tamper with a memory."

"They'll bloody try though," Harry hissed glaring at the desk in front of him. "They don't care if they lie."

Remus took in a breath at Harry's words, glancing over towards his friend.

Snape remained silent however his fingers tapped Harry's knee a bit more firmly in warning.

"Showing Harry's memory will certainly be the strongest evidence of the event." Albus nodded. "Of course I will speak on Harry's behalf as well."

"There is absolutely no other reason that Harry would cast a Patronus," Snape interjected. "He does not do magic outside of Hogwarts. He knows better and I do not allow it."

"And if I didn't have my wand, I could have bloody died!" Harry snapped, his breath quickening slightly.

It was at those words that Remus gently pushed between the teenager's shoulders. He leaned down, speaking softly against Harry's ear before Snape could do so."Let's you and I go calm ourselves. Let's go." He firmly pushed between his shoulder blades, encouraging Harry to stand.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, standing slowly and moving around his chair to stand next to Remus.

"An excellent idea." Snape's voice was low and stern as he turned his head to give Harry an angry glare.

Albus did not notice Snape's glare at all, his eyes fixated on the letter. "There is no reason to be so upset, Harry. As I said I will speak to the Ministry at your hearing as well. We will get this all worked out."

Remus wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders, who didn't respond to the Headmaster's words. He gave his friend a nod as he guided the teen out of the office.

Harry swallowed heavily, taking in a deep breath. He was not blind and clearly saw the look his guardian had given him before Remus guided him out.

"Let's just take a little walk," Remus suggested as he started down the staircase outside of the Headmasters office. "We will calm down for a moment and then go back." His arm remained around Harry as he guided the teenager down the staircase.

Harry released a breath once more, leaning into the man's side as they walked slowly down. "I'm doomed," he muttered, closing his eyes as he trusted Remus to guide him once they stepped onto the flat ground.

"You aren't in the least. We have told you, we won't allow you to be expelled." Remus' voice was gentle, completely misunderstanding what the teenager was talking about. He guided Harry away from entrance to the Headmasters office and down the hallway.

"Snape is gonna kill me," Harry whispered, his voice hardly audible as he opened his eyes once more. He had seen the look on his guardian's face before he had left the office. He was well past cross.

Remus swallowed hard at the words. He had seen the look on Severus' face. The man was less than pleased with the boy's behavior. Remus led Harry to a staircase, sitting down on the stairs before he patted the spot next to him. "You'll calm down a bit, we will go back and you will behave appropriately. Severus will not kill you."

Harry carefully lowered himself down next to the man, resting his elbows on his knees. "I just hate this. It's not fair." He stared down at the stairs, moving a hand up to rest his cheek in his palm. "It's always me."

"You are right, it's not fair in the least." Remus' right hand moved to gently squeeze the back of the boy's neck before it traveled down to rub his back gently. "It will get fixed though Harry. The Ministry will see your memory and all will be set right."

"But what if... just what if they say I faked it somehow? I don't even know how you can fake a memory, but I can see Fudge saying that." Harry narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare down the stairs. "He's a right git who will find any way to take me away or prove me wrong."

"Have you any idea how hard it is to tamper with a memory?" Remus shook his head. "You heard what we said back there, you wouldn't be able to do so at your age." Remus shook his head slightly, his hand continuing to rub the teenager's back. "You also heard Dumbledore, he will fight for you. It will not matter what Fudge says."

Harry brushed a finger under his glasses, catching a tear before it had the chance to fall. "Now Snape is mad too."

"As I said you will calm down and we'll go back to Dumbledore's office. You will behave better and Severus will forget about it all." Remus wasn't sure he fully believed his words but he hoped that they were true.

Harry lowered his hand so he could tilt his head towards the man. He gave Remus a doubtful look before he looked back down the stairs. "I'm okay. It's just, I didn't think I'd get so angry hearing about it though. I just want to be left alone. For one year."

"I hope that after this matter is taken care of your year is a quiet one." Remus' hand stopped rubbing the boy's back, resting gently on the small of it. "Do you think you are calm enough to head back now?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, giving a slight nod after a moment. "Yeah," he said softly, slowly pushing himself up from the stair.

Remus gave a grin as he stood. "Everything will work out Harry, you shall see."He wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulder leading him back in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "If you need to get out of there again, you just tap my knee and we'll go. I promise you that."

Remus said the password, causing the statue to move and the staircase to Dumbledore's office to appear.

Harry nodded at the words, leaning into Remus' hold as he was guided back. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as they walked back up the stairs to the office.

When the door opened, Harry hovered at the doorway before he was gently nudged inside and back towards his chair.

Snape turned, giving his child a warning glare before he turned his attention back to Albus. He leaned forward slightly. "As I was saying this entire situation is ridiculous. It was obviously set up by Cornelius in an attempt to have Harry expelled and taken out of my care." The man's nostrils flared in anger as he sat back in his chair.

"My concern is that it is not the Ministry at all but Voldemort," Albus replied, the twinkle missing from his eye.

"No," Snape shook his head firmly. "I would know if he had!"

Remus hovered over the teenager , keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders for a moment before he stepped over to his chair.

"Forgive me for saying this, Severus. But he does know Harry is in your care. It's possible that he would hide an attack from you, isn't it?" Remus leaned forward in his chair so he could look over to his friend.

Harry remained silent, though his breath did hitch just slightly. His eyes remained focused on the bottom of Dumbledore's desk.

Snape was silent for a moment before nodding. "That is certainly a possibility. However, I also know what he is capable of. Sending dementors to attack Harry?" Snape huffed angrily. "He would not do such a thing. He -" Snape stopped himself before he could say something he would regret in front of his child. "No Remus," Snape continued after a moment. "He is not behind this."

Harry swallowed heavily as he listened to Snape speak angrily, shifting his gaze up to the man. He was sure the man hadn't been this upset since last year.

Remus released a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "It's just hard for me to believe that the Ministry would do such a thing," he spoke softly, his eyes shifting to Harry to watch the teenager. The attack could have very well been deadly for the boy. If Harry hadn't had his wand, if he had passed out.

"However they would have had no problem pulling Harry from my care had I not removed him from Hogwarts last year," Snape hissed angrily. "I do not trust them at all."

Albus cleared his throat loudly. "While I respect your opinion Severus, I too have a hard time believing that the Ministry would put Harry in such a dangerous situation." Albus looked down to the teenager giving him a soft smile.

Harry moved his eyes up to Dumbledore, giving the man a small smile in return.

"Honestly, the attack could have been very well fatal if Harry didn't keep his wand on him at all times." Remus voiced after a moment. "They have a strong attraction to him as it is. I hate to think about the matter like that, but that would have been the reality if Harry had passed out with two dementors."

Harry swallowed as Remus spoke, shifting to rest his elbow on the arm of the chair. He rested his cheek in his hand, his gaze staring down to the floor as he struggled to contain himself from speaking.

"The Ministry will never admit to such a thing even if they did send the dementors," Albus sighed softly.

"You will not convince me that anyone else has." The anger had not left Snape's voice. "They will stop at nothing to try and remove Harry from my care."

"I don't... I don't care _who_ sent them," Harry finally spoke, shifting his gaze up to glance at Snape before looking at Dumbledore. "I just. I don't want to be taken away, and I don't want to be expelled for something _I_ couldn't help." Harry struggled to keep his voice even, swallowing once more.

Snape instantly reached out placing a hand on his child's knee. "Calm down," he said in a stern whisper.

"I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are not expelled," Albus promised as he gave Harry another small grin.

Harry slowly nodded, releasing a breath as he rested his head back against the chair. "Okay," he breathed softly, attempting to force his nerves to settle down.

"The bottom line is that at this hearing we need to be sure that Harry is not expelled." Snape said in an annoyed tone. "My child knows better than to do such a spell without a damn good reason!"

Albus nodded at the words. "I don't recall ever suggesting that he was not being truthful Severus."

"Calm down," Harry repeated his guardian's words, offering Snape a small grin, It faded soon after, his arms folding over his front.

Remus gave a soft sound, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward once more. His hands clasped together as he spared a glance towards his friend and over to the Headmaster. "They would have no choice but to believe Harry when faced with the memory. Harry expressed worry about them thinking he'd somehow change that memory, but it can't be expected a fifteen year old knows how to do that."

Harry felt he should be insulted, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if it really_ was_ possible to change memories.

"Of course not." Albus shook his head. "That would be far too advanced for a fifteen year old, no matter how bright."

"I will not stand for Harry being expelled," Severus hissed. "Nor will I stand for anyone at the Ministry attempting to manipulate him during this hearing." The man had heard Harry's request to calm down but it had not registered with him at all.

"We will all be there, Severus." Remus spoke, releasing a sigh of his own. "He will not be manipulated in the least. I realize that neither you and I can be in the actual hearing with him but certainly our presence alone plus that of Albus' in the hearing will prevent them from doing so.

Harry listened to Snape speak, glancing to the hand that still rested on his knee. Reaching out, Harry simply rested his hand on top of his guardian's arm. If Snape was getting this angry now, he actually looked forward to hearing the man the day of his hearing.

Snape shook his head at the words. "You do not know what they are capable of. You have not heard the meetings that they have already had with him. Cornelius is..." Snape trailed off once more, stopping himself before he said something he would regret in front of his child.

"Cornelius is... determined," Albus spoke in a rigid tone.

"He has manipulated the boy in the past," Snape said angrily. "To the point where Harry found himself with a warmed backside for how he acted in response to the man. He is vile at best!"

Harry's cheeks flushed deeply at the memory, staring down to the floor before he closed his eyes tightly. He kept his head bowed, hiding his face the best he could from the three.

Remus took in a breath himself, watching the teenager carefully. "I apologize. I knew the man gave you issues, but not to such an extent."

"I do not doubt for one moment that he would send dementors. I am sure he thought I wouldn't even believe Harry about them resulting in his getting into trouble on top of being expelled." The anger in Snape's voice had not diminished in the least. "I am also sure that they did not intend for a child to die."

"I still have a hard time believing that he would do such a thing." Albus shook his head. "As Remus stated, Harry could have been killed. A child was killed."

"If I was gone then he wouldn't hear anything else about Voldemort being back," Harry snapped, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Harry-" Remus started before the teenager cut him off.

"No! It's true. They'll say they didn't send them but then also say Voldemort didn't because to them I'm lying about it all!"

As the teenager spoke, Remus stood and moved behind Harry. He gently rubbed between his shoulder blades, Harry releasing a sharp breath. "Sorry."

"Harry James," Snape hissed, not bothering to keep his voice low. "What did I say about you attending this meeting?"

Before the teenager had a chance to respond Snape turned his attention to Remus. "Can you please take Harry down to my quarters and use the floo to take him home?"

Snape looked down to his child once more. "Unless of course you would prefer to stay and I can do as I promised I would, should you be unable to behave?"

Albus turned his attention back to the letter from the Ministry. Clearly keeping himself busy as the scene played out in front of his desk.

Remus, if anything, looked ready to defend the teenager for his outburst. However, he refrained from doing so in the office, instead leaning his head forward to speak to Harry. "Let's go." He whispered softly, standing straight once more.

Harry glared at his guardian, hurt clearly written on his face as he pushed himself up. The man seemed angrier than he was, yet he was going to be in trouble for it! Harry stood without a word, walking past Snape and Remus. He didn't say anything as he left the office, Remus sighing as he looked down to Severus. Just as the teenager however, Remus didn't say anything as he went after the boy.

Remus walked out of Dumbledore's office. As the door shut behind him he gently cupped a hand around the back of Harry's neck. He cleared his throat softly as he started down the staircase. "Let's get you home. Perhaps we could play a game of chess. How does that sound?" Remus worked hard to keep his tone cheerful.

Harry struggled to keep his emotions under his control, only shaking his head as he was led down. He raised a hand, brushing his fingers under his glasses to clear away the tears that started to fall. His shoulders gave a small shake, eyes sticking to the ground. "No," Harry finally muttered, folding his arms over his front.

"He's not angry with you Harry, despite how he just acted." Remus led the boy past the statue and down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the dungeons. "I am sure he will see that. He will calm down."

"I was less angry than he was," He muttered softly, raising his other hand to brush away his tears.

"I know." Remus led the teenager down the staircase. "Let's get you home. Maybe a cup of tea and a nap will help you feel better. I will talk to Severus when he arrives." Remus paused for a moment as they stepped onto the lower level. "As I said, Harry, he isn't cross with you."

Harry nodded slightly at the words. He was hardly tired, but he also wouldn't deny the chance to just be alone. "Alright," he whispered, stepping onto the lower level with the man. He knew Remus would talk to Snape to the best of his ability. If there was anyone he could hope to calm his guardian down, it would be him.

Remus nodded as he squeezed the back of the boy's neck gently. "It will be okay Harry." Remus pushed the door to Snape's parlor open, guiding Harry in. A moment later he moved over to the mantle taking a handful of floo powder. "Right up to your room and I'll bring tea up to you okay?"

Harry nodded as he stepped up next to the man within the hearth. "Okay," he murmured, closing his eyes as the flames swept around the pair. When he opened his eyes once more, he stepped into the parlor of their house. Bane came into the room quickly, pressing his face against Harry before going over to Remus to greet the man with a bark. Harry finally smiled, though he continued to walk and went up the stairs to his room.

Remus gave a soft sigh as he moved to the kitchen fixing a cup of tea for the teenager. When the tea was ready he carried it carefully through the house and up the stairs. He paused outside of Harry's bedroom door knocking twice and waiting for a response.

"Come in." Harry called out softly, having already changed into a pair of pajamas. He was sitting up in bed, still far from tired at all. He ran his hand over his covers, idly smoothing the fabric out.

Remus moved into the room, Bane entering a moment after him and jumping up onto the bed.

Remus placed the teacup on Harry's bedside table before sitting down on the side of the bed. "You know that I am not cross with you...don't you?"

Harry gave a small smile as Remus sat, giving a small nod. "Yeah." He pulled his knees up, resting his chin on his knees. "I want this over with."

Remus gave a small nod. "Facing your guardian or just this whole ordeal?"

The teenager gave a scoff, sitting up and reaching over to take the cup carefully. "Both would be _great_," he uttered, taking a slow sip of the tea.

"All will be fine Harry, you shall see. We are not going to allow you to be expelled." Remus felt that he had repeated the words numerous times over the past few days. "Just try not to think about it until the hearing." He reached out a hand, giving a soft rub to the child's side.

"No, I'll just keep thinking about the hearing instead," Harry sighed, taking another slow sip before he placed the cup to the side. He laid down, facing towards Remus. "Thanks Remus."

Remus sighed softly as his hand moved over Harry to rub his back. "There is no reason to thank me." He opened his mouth to continue but before he could he heard the floo roar to life below him.

"Harry James!" Snape's voice bellowed from below.

Remus gave Harry's back a light tap before he stood. "You stay right where you are. I will go speak with him."

Harry's breath caught in his throat before he nodded, pulling his covers up and over his chin. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. The last thing he needed to do was to go downstairs and yell back at the man.

Remus stood straight, rubbing the boy's arm for a brief moment before he headed out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Remus quickly withdrew his wand to cast a silencing spell over the teenager's room. He certainly didn't want Harry hearing any of the conversation and he hoped that the child would actually rest. Though he was sure that it was wishful thinking. Tucking his wand back into his pocket, Remus descended down the stairs and into the parlor.

Snape was making his way through the parlor with the intent to go up to Harry's room when he saw Remus coming down the staircase. "Where is Harry?" Snape's lips set in a tight line. The anger was still radiating through his body.

Remus remained a few steps up, effectively blocking his friend's path upstairs. "Lying down and _calming_ down." He watched Snape carefully, treading cautiously with his words. At least, the best he could. "Let's discuss this, Severus. Harry's fine." Remus took another step down, motioning a hand back towards the parlor.

"Harry is not fine." Snape shook his head though he did turn and move back into the parlor. "That child needs to learn to listen when I tell him to do something. Do not for a moment tell me that you saw nothing wrong with his behavior!"

"I saw a very upset child, and that you were and still are, Severus, just as upset. If not more so." Remus followed after the man, folding his arms over his chest. "I heard him even tell you to calm down." While Remus' tone was soft, there was still a small lace of disappointment to it.

"I have every right to be upset at how my child is being treated," Snape huffed as he sat down in his armchair. "Just as I have every right to talk to Harry about his behavior today."

"And he has every right to be upset at how _he_ is being treated, Severus." Remus remained standing, although he stayed a few steps away. "He did have his moments, yes. But when I brought him back it was you who was... quite upset." The man sighed, moving to sit on the coffee table carefully, in front of his friend. "I do not believe for a moment you're upset at Harry right now... just the issues regarding him."

"I discussed it with him. He knows that I agree that he has a right to be upset, scared, angry even. He also knows better than to interrupt when an adult is taking and certainly in such a forceful cheeky tone." Snape paused for a moment, his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I am furious with this entire situation Remus."

"He was simply voicing how he felt, Severus. I certainly won't blame him for doing so. Nor does Albus, I'm sure." Remus leaned forward slightly. "It's clear how upset you are about this, but I will not stand by while you take out your frustration on the boy for doing the same."

Anger rose in Snape's features for all of a moment before it deflated, his face softening slightly. "I should have never allowed him to attend the meeting. It likely hurt him more than it helped." Snape's tone had softened a considerable amount. "Is he okay?" Before Remus could answer Snape shook his head. "He is probably fearful that I am furious with him."

Remus released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. He was almost ready to go into an argument and was pleased to realize that wouldn't be the case. "He can't stay in the dark about issues involving him forever. It was a good thing that he came because come that hearing, it will be something completely different for him." Remus took a breath, resting back slightly. "He won't be just in front of those that care for and love him. He'll be facing the Ministry."

Remus fell silent at the last words, slowly shaking his head. "I think he's just stressed as well as concerned he's in trouble. But..." The man offered a soft smile. "I told him you and I would speak."

Snape nodded at the words. He could only imagine the trouble it would cause if Harry had a rude outburst at the Ministry. "You are right as per usual Remus," he nodded. "Harry is very fortunate to have you...as am I." Snape gave his friend a small grin. A moment later the man moved to stand. "I am going to go have a bit of a talk with him. Calm his concerns."

Remus' smile remained as he stood as well. "I'll take my leave then. Don't mind if I stop by later to see how things are?"

"Please do." Snape nodded as he stood as well. "I know that Harry would love to see you." Snape paused for a moment, giving his friend a serious look. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Remus stepped up to the man, gently patting his friend's back. "You have nothing to thank me for." Remus moved past, taking a handful of floo powder. "I would never tell you how to raise Harry," he stated, pausing in the hearth as he turned. "You already do an amazing job at that. Everything I say is a suggestion. And I'm just reminding you before you go up there, that he is just as upset and nervous as you are. Or more so." Without waiting for a reply, Remus disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

Harry stared at his far wall away from the door, his hand idly running down Bane's side as the dog stretched out. He hadn't heard anything from downstairs since Snape's arrival and he couldn't help but assume that one of them had cast a silencing spell.

Suddenly he heard the floo roar to life, indicating that both the spell was broken and that it must have been Remus who left.

Harry felt his stomach tighten at the thought. Snape would be coming up soon then. Quickly the teenager tucked his hands under his pillow, pressing his cheek into the fabric.

* * *

Snape moved across the parlor, slowly starting up the staircase. His mind wandered back to the time Harry had spent in Albus' office as well as the conversation he had just had with Remus.

Remus was right, Snape did not doubt that. Harry had been, for the most part, well behaved during the meeting.

Snape paused outside the teenager's bedroom door before he knocked once. He waited for all of a moment before he pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom. Bane instantly stood up on the bed, his tail wagging as he barked happily.

Snape crossed the room, his hand reaching out to pet the canine for a second before he sat down on the edge of the bed, his attention turning to his child.

Harry stilled on the bed when Snape knocked, nestling his cheek against his pillow when the man stepped in. Harry felt his bed dip slightly as Snape sat down and he opened his eyes to stare at the wall. After a moment he pushed himself up to a sitting position and pulled a knee up to wrap his arms around.

Snape swallowed hard as he looked over to his child. There was no denying that Harry was upset. The boy looked as though he expected to be punished at any moment. Snape cleared his throat softly. "I believe I owe you an apology."

The teenager instantly noted that the man, overall, seemed calmer. His anger was gone from his features and his tone wasn't cross.

Harry blinked as hot tears burned at his eyes, raising a hand to rub them away before they had a chance to fall. "It's okay," he spoke softly, resting his chin back onto his knee.

Snape shook his head. "I was angry over the situation at hand and I should not have taken my frustration out on you. I apologize. You have my word that I will do my very best to refrain from making such a mistake again." The man gave a soft sigh as his hand reached out to gently tap the top of Harry's left foot.

Harry gave a small smile at the motion, nodding as he kept his eyes on Snape. "I just want this over. I want this to be over and for the school year to be started already. With me there and not expelled." He tightened his hold around his knee. "I know, I keep hearing I won't be. That it'll be fine, but no one really knows." Frustration entered the boy's voice as he stared down at his bed. "It's Fudge... he's not gonna make it easy Snape, you know he's not."

"No," Snape agreed softly. "He will not make it easy. Not at all." He cleared his throat as his hand rested on his son's foot. "However you heard Albus, he believes you and that is very important. He will not allow you to be expelled nor will I or Remus. His idea to use your memory was nothing short of brilliant. This will all be over come Friday."

Harry closed his eyes tightly. "I don't even care about who sent them, I really don't. It doesn't even matter. They'll deny that they did and in the same stupid breath they'll deny He's back." He sniffed slightly, pulling up his other leg to wrap his arms around it as well. "Everyone wants me dead and at this point anyway." Harry's voice fell soft, a hand moving to run over his blanket.

"Calm down," Snape instructed gently. "Not_ everyone_ wants you dead. The Ministry does not want you dead, they want you out of my care and in theirs."

"But if I didn't have my wand... I almost didn't take it with me," Harry admitted softly, turning to press his forehead into his knees.

Snape refrained from commenting on the boy's confession. At the words, however, he tapped Harry's foot once more, raising an eyebrow at the teenager. "You are aware that Cornelius is privy to some information about our home life. He is likely aware of what the punishment is should you forget your wand. He knew you would have it with you."

"I had dropped it." Harry continued to speak into his legs before he raised his head up slightly. "I dropped it for a moment." He looked over to Snape, his cheek resting on his knees. "I dunno what to think," Harry admitted softly. "But for a moment I didn't think I'd make it." His voice was hardly above a whisper, eyes moving from his guardian and down to his bed.

Snape sighed softly as he waved a hand gesturing for Harry to come over to him.

At the gesture, Harry pushed his covers off of him and moved over to sit next to the man. Instantly he rested against Snape's side as he stared down at the floor.

Snape wrapped an arm around the child. "We haven't had a chance to really discuss how frightened you must have been."

He took in a breath, releasing it slowly. "I mean of all places, I didn't think I'd have to worry about being outside here."

"Nor did I." Snape squeezed the child tightly for a moment. "Obviously moving forward it will be more imperative than ever that you have your wand on you should you leave this house."

Harry moved his head away from the man, pressing his forehead into his hand with a soft groan. For a while his scar had a dull ache, and now that things were calmer he had actually started to pay attention to it. "What am I supposed to do on Friday?" He lifted his head up,resting his chin into his palm.

Snape ignored the question about the Ministry completely focusing instead on the small groan he had heard. "Is your scar bothering you?"

"Just a little," Harry muttered, brushing his fingers over it. "It's okay. It just aches sometimes."

Snape frowned softly at the words. "You are positive you don't need a potion for it?"

"I'm fine." He nodded with his words. "Really. I'm just... I'm just annoyed."

Snape nodded in reply, accepting the words. "Should we discuss Friday then?"

"Please." Harry rested his head back against his guardian's shoulder. "You, me, Remus and Professor Dumbledore will be there. Right?"

"Correct," Snape nodded. "However, as you know, only Professor Dumbledore will be able to accompany you into your hearing." Snape's hand moved to gently rub his child's back.

"But... then what? Just show them the memory?" Harry couldn't help but feel that doing so just sounded too easy.

Snape nodded. "You will also have to answer any questions that they may have for you." Snape's fingers tapped the teenager's back lightly. "Without losing your temper and without cheek Harry James."

"Fudge is going to make me," Harry answered honestly, shaking his head. "Like before. I know it."

"Albus will be right there. He will not allow him to do so." Snape's hand began gently rubbing the boy's back once more. "You just speak politely."

"And... and that's it?" Harry idly rubbed at his scar once more.

"We will learn their decision in regards to it all and then yes that is all."

Snape's fingers tapped the boy's back once more. "Speaking of keeping your temper with Cornelius, I apologize for mentioning what happened the last time you did not. I should not have done so in front of Albus. I know that you were embarrassed by my doing so."

"You... you were really upset." Harry smiled just slightly, looking up at the man. "Can't lose your temper either. Though I'd really like to hear you give Fudge a piece of your mind in the middle of the Ministry hallway."

"I was extremely upset." Snape nodded. "I certainly do not intend for that to happen again. My main concern however is that you keep your temper. I do not want to be stern with you or scold you while we are there. That being said it cannot look as though I allow you to act in such a way either."

Harry gave a nod at the words, heaving a heavy sigh. "None of this is fair. I just want to enjoy one year. Just one. But so far that's too much to ask."

Snape sighed softly at the words. "With any luck after this is taken care of the rest of your year will be quiet."

Harry gave a hum at the thought, turning his head up to look up at the man. "But you're not cross with me, right?"

"I am not completely pleased with your behavior during the meeting but I am not cross with you. I just hope that come Friday the behavior does not repeat itself." His hand continued to rub Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes as he rested his head against Snape's shoulder. "I won't even say anything unless I'm spoken to." He wasn't sure how if he'd be able to follow that, but it sounded like the right thing to do.

"Good." Snape nodded. "Remus won't be able to save your rear end and remove you from the room this time. I need you to work hard to keep those words." Snape looked down at the teenager. "I hardly want a reason to be cross with you."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly at the words, keeping his eyes closed. "You wouldn't do anything _there_ anyway."

Snape hummed softly. "I'm not quite sure why you think I wouldn't put you in the corner right in front of Albus but I assure you Harry I would. He is well aware of my discipline techniques."

"Is there anyone who isn't?" Harry scooted back on the bed as he opened his eyes, leaning his back against his pillows. "It's bad enough when you do it in front of Remus."

"There are plenty of people who are not." Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "If you did not misbehave in front of Remus it would not be an issue would it? Hmm?"

Harry gave his own hum, folding his arms over his chest. "Glad he was here though," he murmured.

"You are extremely fortunate to have Remus in your life. I hope you realize that." Snape's voice was soft as he spoke the words.

Harry leaned forward, smiling at the words. "Yeah. I know," he whispered just as soft. "Lucky you listen to him."

A small frown rested on Snape's lips at the words. "You are indeed." He paused for a moment swallowing heavily. "I am fortunate to have him as well."

Harry shifted his eyes up at the words. "I didn't... I didn't mean anything bad by that. He just..." The teenager shrugged slightly. "Just seems like you'll listen to him better than even Professor Dumbledore."

Snape hummed softly at the explanation. "I value Remus' opinion over most others as I know that he always has your best interests at heart."

Harry nodded, his smile remaining. "Is he going to come back today or no?"

"I believe later tonight." Snape paused as he raised an eyebrow. "Though here you are in your sleep clothes before supper. I assumed that you are putting yourself to bed early tonight as punishment for your cheek?" Snape's lips smirked slightly at his words.

"Were we going anywhere else?" Harry grinned slightly before he shook his head. "Remus thought I should rest, but I feel okay now."

"No we are not going anywhere." Snape shook his head slightly. "You may as well stay in them now."

"Can we go downstairs then?" Harry swung his legs over the bed before standing fully, stretching with a hum.

"We can." Snape nodded as he stood. "I'm sure Bane needs to be fed and let out."

When Snape stood, Harry moved over and wrapped his arms tightly around the man. He closed his eyes for a moment as a sigh passed his lips. He knew Snape was angry at the situation still, but he also couldn't help but wonder if he was just as worried as he was. If it was the Ministry who sent the dementors, then it just proved the lengths they would go to.

Snape wrapped his arms around the teenager for a moment. "I'm not cross with you Harry," he said softly, unable to help but worry that the boy still felt he was.

"I know," Harry muttered, his eyes fluttering open to stare towards the ground. "It's just been a real shit week." He didn't even care about being scolded for his words. They were true.

Snape hummed softly in agreement though a moment later his fingers gently tapped the teen's back. "Language." He let go of his hold on his son. "Go tend to your pet and then we shall have dinner."

Harry turned, patting his leg. Bane immediately stood, though his movements were more careful as he jumped down from the bed. He panted happily as he followed after the teen and went downstairs. Harry opened the back door, allowing Bane to run out ahead of him before the teenager stepped out as well to spend time with his pet.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Snape sat at the kitchen table, eyeing the teenager across from him carefully. It had been three days since the last Order meeting and with another one scheduled for that evening, the man had been carefully considering Harry's request to join them.

He could hardly help but feel protective of his child. He hated to think of what Harry could hear in the meeting but not nearly as much as he disliked the idea of what of the boy becoming too curious and finding himself in trouble.

Harry looked up as he felt his guardian's eyes on him. He swallowed his mouthful of vegetables before opening his mouth to speak. "What?"

Snape shook his head as he picked up his glass, taking a long swallow of water. He forced himself to focus his attention elsewhere. He had to admit that aside from the eavesdropping incident at the last meeting, Harry had been fairly well behaved lately. In all honesty, the teenager had been fairly well behaved since the maze incident. There was no denying that Harry was growing up and maturing.

"You're doing it again." Harry's nose scrunched up slightly. "You just keep staring at me."

The man hummed softly before clearing his throat. "I have been giving your request quite a bit of thought." He set his glass back down on the table, his eyes not leaving his child.

"My request?" Harry questioned, making a face at the words. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He did, however, know that Snape was acting weird and he wasn't fond of it.

Snape's right eyebrow rose at the teenager's words. "Were you not requesting to join the Order meetings?"

Harry sat up a bit straighter at the words. Of course he had been requesting that but he hadn't thought for a moment that Snape would be ready to talk about it so soon. "Yeah." He nodded. "I was...I mean, I am."

"If I allow you to do so there will be rules."

"Okay," Harry quickly agreed before the words even registered in his mind. He frowned slightly a moment later. "Like what?"

"I expect you to be respectful of everyone during these meetings, regardless of whether you agree with what is being said. You can disagree without being disrespectful."

Harry nodded, his frown remaining. "I know that. I wouldn't be disrespectful to anyone."

"I also want you to understand that there may be some meetings that you will not be permitted to attend." Snape gave the boy a serious look. "Once school begins you will not be allowed to miss class for a meeting nor will you put off any assignments to attend a meeting."

"Okay," Harry quickly agreed though he was fairly certain he would agree to just about anything if it meant he could attend the meetings.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he gave a small nod. "I will allow you to attend the meeting this evening. Do not make me regret this decision."

"Really?" The teenager's frown instantly vanished, a large grin taking over his face. "You won't regret it. I promise! I swear." He paused for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to push his luck, still he had to know. "Can I still go early to see Sirius?"

Snape gave a nod without hesitation. "I believe our agreement was that you could go two hours early today considering there were no issues last time."

"Thanks Snape." Harry grinned. He couldn't help but think that it was shaping up to be a really good day.

* * *

Snape looked over at his child before his eyes moved to Arthur. The man hoped that he had made the right decision in allowing Harry to attend the meetings. The last thing Snape even wanted to consider was the idea that Harry would eventually have to fight. That the meetings were preparing him, in some way, for just that.

Snape could not deny that so far his child had been exceptionally well behaved during the meeting thus far. It likely helped that the man had promised the teenager that if he found himself unable to do so he could go right back upstairs with his friends. Just as it did not hurt that every adult in the room adored Harry. The patience and care that was taken with him was exceptional.

Still, the first meeting with Harry present had gone much better than Snape had expected. Now with the meeting winding down the man felt relief flooding his body.

"Your meetings are going well then too Severus?" Molly looked over at the man.

"Severus has -"

"Ah, Albus," Snape quickly cut the Headmaster off with a shake of his head. The man's eyes moved to Remus giving him a nod of his head before his eyes moved back to the Headmaster. "I think perhaps this conversation should be paused for a moment while Remus escorts Harry home."

Harry had been listening carefully throughout the meeting, only choosing to speak when he felt he had something to say on the matter being discussed. If he felt something didn't sound right or even possible, he was not going to let it go unsaid. He had made sure, however, to do so respectfully as he promised Snape he would.

His eyes shifted to his guardian as Mrs. Weasley spoke, glancing quickly between Dumbledore and Snape as the man's request washed over him. Home? But the meeting was perhaps only half over! "What?" He had to have heard his guardian wrong, looking to Remus as he heard the man stand from next to him. "Wait, no. I'm not leaving." Harry glared over to his guardian, ignoring Remus' gentle tap on his back. A silent warning.

"Surely he does not have to leave," Sirius spoke up, only causing Snape to become more annoyed with the situation.

The man's eyes narrowed on his child as he shook his head firmly. "Go with Remus please, Harry. I will not be far behind you."

Remus gently tapped the teenager's back once more. "Come on Harry." The man found himself hoping that Harry complied with the request without further argument.

"No." He moved away from the touch, eyes remaining locked with his guardian's. "Sirius is right." Harry knew he was playing with fire, agreeing with his godfather's words before Snape's in such an instant moment. Aside from that, he had promised not even six hours ago that he would behave. That he wouldn't give Snape a reason to regret allowing him to attend. Still, he couldn't stop himself. "I shouldn't have to leave."

"Harry." The name came out of Snape's mouth in a warning tone despite his trying to keep his voice normal.

"Let's go please Harry." Remus glared over at Sirius. "We can discuss it alone."

Snape was suddenly all too aware that every other adult in the room was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Oh sure." Harry stood, eyes remaining on Snape despite the other adults in the room. "To discuss how hiding information will keep me _completely _safe. Like it has before...git." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he rolled his eyes. His gaze finally broke away from Snape, moving away from Remus rather roughly as he stepped around the man.

Snape swallowed hard, forcing his temper to remain under control as he continued to glare at his child.

"Thank you," Remus breathed out softly. He placed a gentle hand between the boy's shoulder blades as he began leading him out of the room.

"Leave me alone," he snapped harshly, stepping away from Remus' touch with a quick brush to push his arm away. Harry stepped out of the room, glaring down to his shoes as he moved into the large sitting room with the main fireplace.

"Now just calm down." Remus reached up to the mantle, taking a handful of the floo powder. "I am sure Severus has good reason for asking you to leave."

"Finding any reason to not have me here," Harry responded bitterly as he stepped into the fireplace with Remus. "I'll always be a damn child to him."

Remus dropped the floo powder, a moment later stepping into Snape's parlor. "He has allowed you to attend the meetings. That must count for something Harry."

"He didn't want me to since the start. Now he did that to make it so I can't." Stepping into the parlor, Harry moved over to the couch and sat down with a loud exhale. "He has no right! He's the one that gets the useful info but then he kicks me out before I can know anything." He huffed out a breath. "Maybe he wants me to die fighting Voldemort."

He knew the words weren't true, but somehow they came so easily.

"Harry James," Remus breathed in a harsh tone. "You know that is not true." The man gave the teenager an exasperated look. "I think you are overreacting. This was a single moment. I am sure it will not happen often or again at all."

Harry only rolled his eyes, rested his head on the back of the couch as he stared across the room. He had been perfectly fine and content at the meeting. Snape was the one overreacting!

"You need to calm down." Remus sat down in Snape's armchair. "If you have this attitude with your guardian when he returns I do not foresee it playing out well."

The teenager kept his gaze forward before it dropped down to his knees. "It's his own fault."

Remus let out an exasperated breath at the words. "I am sorry Harry but you are overreacting just a bit."

"Of course," he replied angrily, rolling his eyes, "But being overprotective isn't overreacting then?"

"He is your parent. He is certainly within his right to be protective of you." Remus fought to keep his tone normal. "What was that cheek when he asked you to leave?"

Harry fell silent before only shrugging. "Don't _overreact_ about it," he muttered with as much attitude as he dared, resting his cheek against the back of the couch.

"And why is it that you are angry with me?" Remus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his eyes remained on the boy.

Harry blinked a few times before his eyes settled on his feet. "I don't know," he replied softly, his own arms resting on his legs. The rush of anger he had felt had suddenly dissipated and now he only felt the eel within his stomach twisting in laps.

Remus was silent for several long moments as he watched the teenager. He could imagine that his position was frustrating. However, he could not imagine that his guardian would easily excuse his behavior.

"Harry," Remus started in a soft voice. "I think ..." the man's voice trailed off as the floo roared to life.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace, his eyes narrowing on his child. "Up to your room. Now."

Harry stilled as the floo roared, deciding his knee was much more interesting as his thumb ran over it. "No." He took in a breath, blinking at his own response. There was no taking it back.

Snape quickly moved across the room, ignoring the fact that Remus was present at all. The man leaned down, placing a hand on either side of his child, putting his own face close to Harry's and effectively blocking any chance the boy had of leaving. "What did you just say to me?"

"Snape..." Harry uttered in a hushed tone, turning his head away from the man as his guardian hovered over him.

"Absolutely not!" The man did not move so much as an inch. "What is this behavior?"

Harry took in a breath, only shaking his head as he kept his eyes down and away from the man. The bravado he had felt quickly diminishing.

"Nothing to say for yourself now young man? You had plenty to say earlier." The man raised a stern eyebrow. "When I tell you to do something I expect it done without any cheek. Is that clear?"

"I get it," Harry muttered, turning his head to press against the back of the couch once more. "Fine."

"Then we will try this again." Snape stood up straight. He took a firm hold on Harry's arm, pulling him from the couch. "Go to your room." The man turned the child to the side landing a hard stinging smack to his backside. "Now!" He released his grip on the teenager.

Harry heard the released breath from behind his guardian, his jaw tightening slightly. Snape had not only smacked him, he had smacked him in front of Remus! He turned slightly, hurt and embarrassment flushing his cheeks. He wanted to argue with the man. To tell him off for what he did! But a glance towards Remus made the teenager simply take in a hitched breath before turning away. "Git," he breathed watery, moving across the parlor.

"Harry James.." Remus took in a fresh breath.

Snape felt the guilt wash over him at the look on his child's face, however, he quickly forced it away. The teenager's behavior was completely unacceptable. When he heard Harry mutter the insult, he forced himself to refrain from stepping up behind him and landing another half dozen smacks to the disobedient backside. "Keep your mouth closed and go to your room before you find yourself standing in the corner for the next three quarters of an hour young man!"

Harry's chin quivered slightly as he moved up the stairs, closing his eyes briefly at the sound of his guardian's tone. "Stop yelling at me!" He finally snapped back, pausing mid step on the stairs and looking down towards the parlor.

"I am going to do much more than yell if you do not start listening." Snape gave the boy a stern look. "Go. I will be up in just a moment."

Harry swallowed heavily, turning back and continuing up the stairs. He fought the urge to simply slam the door behind himself but he chose to not even bother shutting it at all. It wouldn't keep Snape out. He collapsed onto the bed, arms curling under his pillow as a coughed sob finally shook his shoulders.

Remus released his breath slowly, stepping up to Snape's side.

"The utter cheek on that child." Snape shook his head. "What is wrong with him?" The man looked at Remus in question.

Remus shook his head faintly, closing his eyes as his hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't know... a terrible overreaction?" Dropping his hand down, Remus looked up the stairs before moving to the couch with a sigh. "He seemed to think that was the absolute end of him going to meetings and you had him removed so he cannot go back."

Snape glanced up at the staircase before moving and sitting in his armchair. "Did I say that? I simply did not want him there while the Death Eater meetings were discussed, which is my right."

"I know." Remus shook his head slowly, leaning back as he sat. "I didn't quite understand his reasonings at all."

"He will be lucky if I don't go up there and tan his backside for him." Snape scowled slightly. "He knows better than to speak to me or you like that."

"He does... but he hasn't acted out in some time, has he? At least not around me." He chuckled softly. "He was angry with me as well, but he didn't know why." The same smile faded down to a frown. "I'm sure it's all simply a matter of overreacting."

"You did not receive any sort of apology from him for his behavior?" The man could hardly keep the aggravation out of his tone.

"It was right before you arrived." Remus shook his head slowly. "Do not get me wrong, he had started to look remorseful." He gave the other a sad smile. "But we were just short of the apology."

Snape let out an annoyed huff as he glared up at the staircase. The man was silent for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "Was I wrong in removing him from the meeting?"

Remus fell silent, watching his friend for a moment before he cleared his throat. "That's not something I can decide, Severus. There must have been a reason for you wanting to remove him? You simply didn't want him to know what is said at your own meetings?"

Snape nodded once in reply. "Correct. There are things that are discussed that Harry does not need to know. As his parent, is it not my right to protect him as I see fit?"

"Of course it is." Remus took in a breath, carefully thinking through his next words for a moment. The last thing he intended was to make it seem he didn't support the decision. "I suppose I would just think about what exactly you're protecting him from. What are you afraid would happen if he listened?"

"There are just things that he does not need to know...to hear." Nevermind the fact that the man had not been to a meeting. He had been ignoring the calls to them altogether. However, he did not need anyone to know that. He certainly did not need Harry to make an entire room full of people aware of that.

"I'm going to ask you this, and I do not want you to take any offense to it Severus, but you had given the same reasoning of wanting him to not join the meetings." He gave a sad smile at the words. "So it leaves me to assume you simply don't want him to hear because it involves you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Perhaps you are correct. However, as I have already said, and you agreed, it is my right as his parent to make that decision."

"It is... I'm simply curious as to the reasoning behind it. He knows you have quite a serious job that you do. What do you think would happen if he learns what is said at them?" He tilted his head just slightly, resting his chin in his palm.

"It is not about what he would learn." Snape shook his head as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "I am simply not ready for him to see that part of me so clearly. Yet again, I believe I am well within my rights as his parent to make that decision. I have allowed him to attend the meetings. I have made some compromise."

"And again, I am in no way arguing against that. I'm only trying to understand. I doubt you will ever be ready for him to see that part of your life." The small frown returned, as he watched Snape.

"It is certainly something that I need to do in my own time." Snape gave a nod as his eyes traveled towards the staircase once more. "He will just have to understand that."

Remus hummed, eyes following towards the stairs as well. "I'm sure he will, even if not immediately"

"Regardless of whether he understands it, he will speak to both you and I with respect." The man stood from his armchair. "I intend to go deal with his behavior. If you are not in a hurry, I can send him down to speak to you and apologize when our discussion is over."

He gave a slow nod, sighing softly. "I am in no rush. I still do not envy you, Severus." Remus shook his head, resting his hand down.

Snape moved towards the staircase with a small sigh. "I do not blame you. I am not a fan of this part of my job either." The man's voice was low as he started up the stairs.

A moment later he walked into Harry's bedroom, moving to sit on the edge of the teenager's bed. "It seems we have quite a bit to discuss Harry."

Harry looked over to Snape as the man entered, pushing himself up with a shuddering sigh. He leaned back against his headboard, holding his pillow close to his front as he looked down to it. His thumb ran across the case of it slowly. "Okay."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager feeling relief wash over him. He had expected Harry's cheek and defiance to still be evident, however, it appeared to be long gone. "What was that behavior?" The man could hardly help the sternness of his tone. "I am fairly certain that when I tell you to do something, _no _, is not an acceptable answer."

"You weren't being fair." Harry adjusted his hold on the pillow, looking down to it with his own frown. "At all."

Snape's hand moved, reaching out to firmly tap the teenager's chin. "How was I so unfair?"

Harry shifted his legs up, tilting his chin away before resting it upon the pillow to look up at the man. "You told me I can join the meetings and then you kick me out."

"I asked you to leave for the last ten minutes of a meeting. I do not think I would classify that as kicking you out." The man frowned.

"Well I do," Harry replied, looking back down to the top of the bed with a shrug.

"You are certainly allowed to feel that way, however, you are not allowed to speak to me, or Remus, the way that you did in a response to it. I feel as though we have had this conversation quite a few times haven't we?" The man's hand reached out to tap the underside of the boy's chin once more.

Harry cringed slightly, looking back up to Snape at the gentle tap. "Yeah. I'm sorry though," he quickly added, taking in a breath.

"Perhaps I have been too lenient with you these past few months?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "You can certainly go fetch the paddle and be bent over my knee and reminded of your manners if you think for a moment that your behavior was acceptable."

"No." Harry shook his head once, moving his legs slightly away before crossing them. "I've been trying my best, really."

"Your behavior tonight certainly was not your _best_." Snape gave the child a firm look. "And from what I understand it continued with Remus after you arrived home? It was absolutely still present when I arrived home." The man frowned as he reached out and tapped the boy's chin a bit more firmly. "I should send you downstairs to fetch the paddle."

Harry tilted his head away, resting it back down onto the pillow with a released huff of breath. "I can't just instantly stop being annoyed."

"I do not believe I requested that you do so." Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly, putting his own face closer to his child's. "I am telling you that regardless of how you feel, you will not act as you did towards me or Remus."

"Okay. I won't." Harry breathed, glancing up as Snape leaned close. "But why didn't you let me stay?"

"It is at my discretion whether or not you will be present for every single conversation that takes place at these meetings." Snape gave the child a serious look. "If that is not to your liking you can certainly stop attending the meetings altogether."

Harry made a slight face at the words before looking back down towards the pillow. "No. I want to keep going."

"Remus seemed to think that you were under the impression that I was not going to allow you to go at all anymore." Despite his tone still being serious, it came out much less stern than it had been.

Harry frowned, shrugging a shoulder up at the words before replying, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"That is not my intention." Snape shook his head. "I understand that you must feel frustrated with this all." He moved a hand to rest gently on the teenager's knee. "However, as your parent it is hard to transition into allowing you to know as much as you do. I am doing my best Harry."

A small grin pulled across the teenager's face at the words, looking up to Snape. "Lot has changed in a couple years, huh?" He was sure Snape wouldn't have been so careful with what he heard if he had never become his guardian in the first place.

"Indeed it has." The man hummed softly. His hand moved, gently tapping the underside of the boy's chin. "Now what is to be done about that cheek of yours? Hmm?"

"Forgive me?" Harry tested softly, shoulders slouching down with a sigh.

"You know that you are always forgiven. That is not the issue." Snape gave the child a stern glare. "The issue is that this seems to be behavior that has been quite the problem lately."

"Not really." A small scowl crossed the teenager's face as he leaned back against his headboard. "You admitted yourself that the past few days you have been cranky and stressed too. It wasn't always my fault."

Snape was silent for a long moment as he thought over the child's words. He couldn't deny that they were true. Nor could he deny the small amount of guilt that he still felt at swatting the boy in front of Remus. A moment later, he cleared his throat softly. "If it happens again I am not going to be happy at all Harry. Nor will that backside of yours."

Harry shook his head, stretching his legs back out slowly. "It won't. Swear." His expression remained serious, eyes staying on his guardian.

"You are going to go downstairs in a moment and apologize to Remus." Snape's expression became stern. "He is far too good to you to be treated so poorly."

A grimace crossed the boy's face, sparing a quick look down before back up to the man. "Yeah... love Remus," he breathed softly, rubbing his hands across his pillow idly.

"I know that you do. However, you certainly did not show that tonight." Snape's hand moved to tap the boy's knee.

Sighing, Harry placed his pillow off to the side before turning and sitting up properly. "He's still here?"

"He is." Snape gave a nod as he sat up a bit straighter. "Go apologize and then get yourself back up here and in bed."

Harry nearly wanted to argue it was still too early to go to bed. It wasn't even nine yet. Yet he swallowed his words. Snape was letting him off very lightly and the last thing he wanted was to push his luck. "Okay," he agreed, standing before leaning over to give Snape a brief hug around his neck. "Thanks for not going mental."

Snape hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around the boy. A moment later his right hand traveled down to firmly swat the boy's rear end. "Get that look off of your face. An earlier bedtime is hardly a punishment at all and you know it."

Harry yelped at the sudden assault, moving himself away completely from the man with a scowl. It had hardly hurt but it was certainly unexpected. "I wasn't gonna complain."

"I know exactly what you were thinking." Snape gave the boy a serious look. "Go on now before I change my mind about giving you a more serious consequence."

Frown remaining, Harry took a few steps back before turning away completely. Stepping out of his room, the teenager walked slowly back down the stairs before peering down into the parlor.

Remus had remained on the couch, his back to the staircase. At some point, the man had picked up the book that had been sitting on the coffee table and was now flipping through it. If Snape's anger had been any indication he was sure he would be waiting to speak to a very tearful Harry for some time.

"Remus?" Harry stepped down fully into the parlor, glancing behind him briefly before looking back to the man on the couch. He gave a small smile, moving and taking a seat down next to him.

"Harry." The man gave the teenager a grin as he closed the book and leaned forward placing it back on the coffee table. He was pleased to see that it didn't appear that the child had been crying at all. "Feeling a bit better about things I hope?"

"Yeah... and he didn't murder me." Harry grinned, leaning against Remus' side slightly. "I'm sorry though. I wasn't mad at you, really."

"I didn't think you were angry with me." Remus' tone was soft as he looked at the teenager. "I was only confused as to why you were taking it out on me. I suppose that comes with the teenage territory though."

Harry's cheeks flushed at the words, looking down to the table as he shrugged up his shoulders. Maybe it did. "I'm still sorry."

"You are forgiven." Remus' hand moved to rest gently on the boy's knee. "I will refrain from lecturing you on your actions as well as I am sure that Severus did enough of that for both of us."

"Doubt he's done," Harry uttered softly, glancing over towards the stairs for a moment before looking back to Remus.

"Then I definitely don't need to add to it do I?" Remus gently patted the boy's knee. "I know it will not happen again."

He shook his head, curling his arm briefly around the man. "Thanks."

"Of course." Remus turned his head, leaning down slightly and placing a kiss on the child's forehead.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing as he rested his head down on Remus' shoulder for a brief moment. His previous annoyance and anger was now long gone, as if it hadn't even existed. "I gotta go though. Will you be by tomorrow?"

"I can stop by if you would like. As long as Severus doesn't mind that is." The man patted the boy's knee gently once more.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Harry shrugged up his shoulders before releasing his grip on the man and standing.

"We shall see." Remus gave the boy a soft smile. "Where are you off to now? Doing something fun before bed?"

Harry released a small, huffed breath. "No. Not unless you count being forced to go to bed early as _fun_," he muttered, moving around the couch and resting a hand against the back of it. "But I guess I can't complain."

"No, given how cross Severus was you certainly cannot complain." Remus looked back at the teenager. "Goodnight then Harry. Sleep well."

"Night." Harry hummed, stepping away from the couch and up the stairs. He couldn't help but feel content. Despite it happening many times in the past, it still amazed him how easily both his guardian and Remus could forgive him. Stepping up the staircase, he moved into his bedroom with a sigh.

Snape heard the child step onto the second floor, moving towards the teenager's bedroom moments later. "I sent Minka to take out Bane, she will send him up after."

"Thanks." Harry sighed as he went to his dresser, removing a pair of pajamas. "Can Remus come over tomorrow?"

"Of course, Remus is welcome anytime." Snape sat down on the edge of the boy's bed. "Is he coming over for some specific reason or just to visit?"

Changing rather quickly, he adjusted his pajama shirt slightly as he pulled his blankets back. "Just visit. He said he'd need to know from you before he committed." Harry sat down before tucking his legs under the blanket and laying back.

Snape hummed softly as he tucked the blanket up over the teenager. "He is always welcome here. I will be sure to remind him of that."

Taking hold of the blanket, Harry rolled over onto his side and tucked it under his chin with a nod. "Really thanks for not going mental."

"I will keep in mind that what occurred downstairs is not considered _going mental _to you." Snape gave the boy a pointed look.

Harry's cheeks flushed at the words, looking down briefly with a frown. He had nearly forgotten what the man had done. "You shouldn't have done that."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words. "Perhaps you should have listened when I came home and sent you to your room?"

"But Remus was still here." Harry tightened his blanket around himself.

"What does Remus being here have to do with anything?" Snape's hand rested on the boy's knee.

"You smacked me in front of him." Harry gave a small scowl, curling his legs up. He could feel the heat spreading down his cheeks.

"Have you not been aware for some time now that if you misbehave in Remus' presence I have no qualms about doing so?" Snape patted the boy's knee gently.

"Still." Harry lifted his head briefly and placed his glasses on the side table. Resting his head back down, the teenager rolled into his stomach before closing his eyes. "It was embarrassing, Snape."

"Remus has always been aware of how you are disciplined." Snape's hand moved to rest on the small of the child's back.

"_Still,_" Harry emphasized, leaning his back slightly towards his guardian for easier access. "Doesn't mean I want him to see."

"I am sure that you don't." Snape's hand moved to gently rub the teenager's back. "I would suggest that you behave then." The man hummed softly.

Harry fell silent at the words, simply rubbing his face against his pillow for a quiet moment. It wasn't worth arguing about. He knew when it came to Remus he would not win. It was almost as if the man was family anyway. "Love you."

"I love you very much." Snape's hand moved up the boy's back, rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep soon." Despite his words, Harry wrapped his arms under the pillow.

"That is fine." Snape's fingertips gently tapped the boy's back. "Is there something you want to discuss or you simply are not tired?"

"I'm just not tired." He shook his head faintly, smiling slightly before humming. "Come in before you go to bed?"

"Of course." Snape patted the teenager's back gently before standing. "Do not get out of bed unless you need the lavatory," the man reminded the boy before leaning down and placing a kiss on his temple.

"Mm... fine," he breathed, yawning while stretching out his legs.

"I will be back in a bit." Snape waved a hand causing the room to darken as Bane ran through the door and jumped up onto the bed a moment later.

Harry grinned as he felt the paws move around the bed before his pet slumped against his side with a huff. "Okay." He moved a hand down, rubbing at Bane's side affectionately.

* * *

Remus had picked up the book once more, flipping through the pages. He had been quite pleasantly surprised that Harry had been, overall, fine after the outburst.

Snape moved out of Harry's bedroom and down the hall. A moment later, stepping into the parlor. "Though I am sure that he will still be awake for quite some time, Harry is in bed." The man sat down in his armchair. "Where he will remain."

Remus glanced up at the sound of footsteps, closing the book at Snape stepped into the parlor. "And no tears it seemed?"

"No tears." Snape shook his head. "Quite a bit of embarrassment over the idea that he was disciplined in front of you, however."

Remus gave a hum, placing the book to his side before sighing quite heavily. It was certainly something that he intended to never bring up to the teenager. "I'll be honest, I wasn't surprised. I'm not sure what he expected to happen either."

"_I_ will be honest and say that I do feel some guilt over it." Snape sighed softly. "However, he knows better than to speak to me in such a way. Just as he knows better than to behave as he did for you."

"He does. Though it is rare he shows that behavior with me." He smiled sadly, resting his hand on the arm of the couch. "How was he upstairs?"

"Apologetic and far less cheeky which saved his rear end." Snape leaned back slightly in his chair. "And you are correct, it is rare behavior for him. However, I was not about to let it go."

"Overreactions can be quite destructive, I suppose. I'm sure he's not banned from joining the meetings like he thought?" A grin tugged across the man's face. Trust the teenager to jump to wild conclusions.

"Not at all." Snape shook his head. "Though we did discuss the fact that it is my decision whether he leaves the room should I feel he needs to do so during a meeting."

Remus raised a brow curiously at the words. "And? What did he say about that?"

"He is not happy about it which does not surprise me. However, he did agree to do so should the need arise,," Snape explained, "which is all I can ask."

Chuckling, Remus leaned back with a soft breath. "He also mentioned wanting to have me stop by tomorrow. Perhaps if he feels up for it, we can practice a few proper spells."

"Of course," Snape nodded. "You are always welcome Remus, you know that."

"I'm not inviting myself over, Severus. This is your home." He cleared his throat, pushing himself up. "Although I will take my leave for now. I need to have a bit of a discussion with Sirius as well." He couldn't have his best mate questioning Snape's words when it came to Harry. He simply couldn't allow a new rift to start in some way.

"You are not inviting yourself over. I believe Harry invited you and this is his house as well." Snape gave the man a soft smile. "Have a good evening Remus. I will see you tomorrow."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just a note for those of you who do not follow my tumblr and may not know...I have enrolled in college to get my BA in English and am really enjoying it! I am taking all my classes online and while that works wonderfully for my busy life, it does put my writing on the back burner. That being said, I may go 2-3 months between updates right now but I'm not abandoning my stories at all. I just wanted to let you all know so you weren't wondering where the updates went.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry jolted awake, the sweat rolling down his temple. "Snaaape!" He called for the man before he could stop himself. He instantly cringed at his own childlike behavior. A small part of him hoped that his guardian hadn't heard him. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to call for him again regardless. He was far too old to behaving in such a way. He squinted slightly as his bedroom door swung open causing the light from the hall to hit his face.

"Another nightmare?" Snape questioned in a gentle tone as he moved over to sit on the edge of the boy's bed.

"I'm sorry." Harry could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks. Imagine calling out for the man over a stupid bad dream. He felt like a sodding baby.

"You know better than to apologize for such a thing." Snape placed a gentle hand on the teenager's knee. His thumb tapped gently. "Was this nightmare about Justin or something else this time?" The man wouldn't have been surprised if it was worries about the trial in the morning that had woken the child but he was hardly going to put such thoughts into his head by mentioning it.

"No." Harry shook his head as he kept his gaze down. "It was the same one it has been."

Snape hummed softly at the words. The teenager had yet to elaborate on what exactly the nightmare entailed though the man imagined that it consisted of reliving the events of that day. "Would you like to discuss the dream?" He asked the same question every time despite knowing the answer. The man refused to force the boy to talk.

Harry shook his head as he laid back down, rolling onto his stomach. "Can you just stay until I fall back asleep?" He was sure he could feel the skin literally burning off of his face at such an immature question.

"It is just you and I here, Harry," Snape mused softly. "There is no need for such embarrassment." The man pulled the blankets up over the teenager's shoulders before his hand moved to gently rub the boy's back. "Just relax now."

Harry shrugged a shoulder at the man's words. He knew Snape hated when he did that but he didn't have anything to say. He appreciated the man being so nice but he couldn't help his embarrassment either.

Snape's hand moved to rub between the boy's shoulder blades. There was plenty he wanted to say to his child but he was sure that if he just remained silent Harry would fall asleep much sooner.

The teenager took in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. He focused on the soft touch on his back, his breathing evening one a moment later as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry leaned against the back of the couch, releasing a sigh as he closed his eyes. It was only midday and yet it felt like the whole day had gone by. He hadn't expected the Ministry to be that draining over... over something that should have been so simply to understand! "I don't want to go to the Ministry again," he uttered softly, blinking as he felt the couch dip next to him as Remus sat down.

"I don't expect you'll find yourself on trial again." Remus rested an arm across the back of the couch as he smiled gently towards the teenager.

"They're terrible," Harry muttered, blinking once more and sitting up properly.

Snape frowned as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table, his knees touching his child's. "What exactly happened during your trial?"

The man felt like he had waited hours for Harry to exit the trial when in reality it had been closer to a quarter of an hour. When Albus had walked out of the room first the man had only informed them that Harry had won the trial and was not expelled before he quickly excused himself and left.

"He didn't believe it." The teenager folded his arms around his middle as he glared down towards Snape's knees. "The memory," he clarified, shaking his head with a huff of a breath.

"What?" Remus' smile instantly faded as Harry spared a glance over to the man before back towards Snape.

"Fudge thought I faked it all."

"He did not believe it?" Snape let out an annoyed breath. "How on earth does he expect that a fifteen year old would alter a memory? Did he clarify that?" The man could hardly help the annoyance in his tone. The utter gall of the man was infuriating.

Harry shook his head, eyes closing briefly as he did so. "No. Professor Dumbledore went straight into that but Fudge just returned that it implies that the Ministry sent them."

"The pompous arse," Snape hissed, unable to control his own words. "How dare he imply such a thing." The man let out an annoyed huff as his eyes remained on his child. "I have half a mind to go right back to the Ministry and give him a piece of my mind."

"As welcoming as that would be..." Remus took in a breath before releasing it slowly, watching as Harry grinned at Snape's words. "They still dropped the charge?"

Harry looked back to Remus as he leaned back, nodding as his grin still remained. "Yeah...Professor Dumbledore pointed out how stupid it was to have a full trial over underage magic to begin with and the majority agreed. Thankfully."

Snape let out a sigh at the words. Despite being thrilled with the fact that the case had been dropped the man could hardly help his frustration with Fudge. "And you were polite during the trial as well?" The man couldn't help but question. If his child hadn't been he would rather know now than find out later.

"Professor Dumbledore was pretty good at speaking before I said anything," Harry muttered, looking down to his knees as he shrugged a shoulder. There had been several moments he wanted to yell the unfairness of it all, but somehow, and thankfully, Dumbledore knew exactly when to speak up before he did. "I didn't have to say too much. I had the memory. He was just being an arse about it."

Snape gave a small nod of approval. He was thankful that at least Albus had been able to accompany the boy. "I am relieved that at least this whole mess is behind us now and that it was all dropped." He reached a hand out resting it gently on his child's knee. "As I am sure that you are as well."

"I'm tired." Harry replied honestly. The last few days, he had been nothing but nervous and stressed over the whole thing and it had hardly lasted an hour! The stress had melted away the moment Fudge had said he was cleared.

"A nap could certainly be in order." Remus moved his hand down to rub across the teenager's back as Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. Just... everyone was so stressed and now it's over."

The hand that was resting on the teenager's knee gave a gentle squeeze. "You should eat something and then I believe Remus is right, a nap could do you a world of good." He gave his child an encouraging look. "We have a meeting this evening and then you are going to the Weasleys and you look utterly exhausted."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, nearly pointing out he was just too old to take a nap. It wasn't worth the argument though and a nap really didn't sound that bad. "Fine," he sighed, shoulders relaxing as he gave a small grin to his guardian. "Oatmeal and bacon?"

"That would be fine." Snape gently squeezed the boy's knee once more. "Is there anything else about this trial that you wish to discuss? Anything else that we should know?"

"He tried to blame house elf magic on me that happened a few years ago."

"What do you mean blame _you_ for house elf magic?" Remus cleared his throat as he gently tapped his thumb against Harry's back.

"When I still lived at the Dursleys, Dobby was trying to stop me from going to Hogwarts." He paused, glancing towards both adults. It wasn't a story he had even told Snape, still, he continued. "And he casted some type of hover charm. Fudge tried to say that _I _casted it _and_ tried to blame me about the whole blowing up my aunt thing again." Harry rolled his eyes as he rested back, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Snape let out a huff of frustration at the words. He would have liked to go back to the Ministry and curse the man. "I am going to speak with Albus about him. I will not allow this man to behave in such a way towards my child." The man's eyes rested on Remus.

Remus shook his head as he rested his arm back on the top of the couch as Harry leaned back. "While I agree, it may be best to let the matter go as well. The less interaction the man has with Harry, the better. Or rather _reason_ for interaction."

Harry made a face at the words as he rested his head against the back of the couch. The first year he had stayed with Snape had been the toughest one although last year had several moments. "I'm tired of the Ministry."

A second huff of frustration passed Snape's lips. While he did not disagree with Remus' reasoning he also hardly wanted to let the man get away with such behavior. He gave Harry's knee another light squeeze before releasing it. "I'm sure Minka has your meal on the table. Your pet needs to be fed and let out as well."

Harry spared a glance towards Remus before he slowly stood with a nod, looking over towards the kitchen entryway where Bane stood. His tail wagged steadily before Harry grinned and finally moved towards the kitchen. "Alright, alright."

The old dog gave a low bark before disappearing out of view and Harry following after the canine to feed him.

Remus sighed once the teenager was out of view, rubbing his forehead briefly. "I cannot be more thankful for that being over."

"You have no idea." Snape hummed softly in agreement before standing and moving to his armchair. "I want nothing more than for my child to have a normal, fair year at Hogwarts this year. Yet somehow, I fear that is too much to ask." The man waved a hand setting a silencing charm on the parlor. He trusted that Harry would not attempt to eavesdrop, however, he did not want his son to overhear anything that they may discuss.

"I wish for the same, and certainly hope that this whole ordeal is the only thing that will bother him this year. No sort of competition is planned this year that could possibly cause issues. The only possibility of a danger could be something with the Death Eaters. But, you have that taken care of. And he'll be at Hogwarts this year." A smile crossed the man's face as he lowered his arm to his side. "So hopefully this will be a calmer year for him."

"Trouble seems to follow the boy around." Snape sighed softly as he gave Remus a knowing look. "Despite measures that are taken and with His return..." the man trailed off as he shook his head.

"I don't believe it will get worse, at the very least. I'm sure he'll be far more understanding this year of the importance of listening with His return." Remus knew that Harry was far too much like his father at times; the moment something interesting happened, the child would surely latch onto it. Still, he could certainly hope that after the end of last year, the boy would learn some sort of lesson.

"One can only hope." Snape gave a small nod at the words. "I am not sure what else I can say or do to express the importance of keeping himself out of trouble. He is far too curious for his own good at times."

"He is at that." Remus hummed as he spared a look towards the kitchen. "I'm surprised there hasn't been an issue with him and you going to your Death Eater meetings. You know that if needed, I am more than able to stay with him."

Snape hummed softly at the words, nevermind the fact that he hadn't been attending Death Eater meetings at all. "Thank you Remus. I hope you know how much that is appreciated."

"You are quite welcome." The man looked down as Bane stepped into the parlor, moving straight over to Snape and slowly laying down.

"Tonight I'm sure no one will be surprised by the fact that the charges have been dropped, if Albus hasn't informed everyone first by then."

"I am sure that they won't. I am also sure that Black will have plenty to say about it." The man refrained from rolling his eyes as he glanced down at the canine.

"I'm sure Sirius will have a bit of ranting, but he has his own dislike for the Ministry as well. Would you expect him, or anyone, to be passive about it all?" Remus tilted his head slightly, raising a brow curiously.

"It is not about anyone being passive." Snape looked over at the man. "I just do not want to hear his opinion. It is constant judgement on me and how he would have handled things better."

Remus hummed at the words, crossing his left leg over his right. While he had been able to speak to his long time friend about the previous meeting, he certainly couldn't predict how Sirius would react at the end.

"Don't pay it much mind if he does choose to say anything on the matter like that. It will eventually settle in that he is not the parent."

Snape hummed softly at the words yet otherwise chose to ignore them. "I cannot tell you the relief I feel at the trial finally being over. I cannot thank you enough for being there today."

"No reason to thank me for such a thing. Really Severus, thank you for allowing me to join." Remus looked to the entryway of the kitchen as Harry stepped in. The man frowned at the state the teenager just now seemed to be in. It was now clear that the child was well past exhausted, despite the grin he gave. "Is it time for a nap?"

"Might go take a bath, actually," Harry muttered as he raised a hand to rub across his face.

Snape glanced over at the teenager giving a small nod. "And then a nap. You will be exhausted tonight otherwise." The man gave his child a pointed look. "I will bring your pet up when I hear you are done in the lavatory."

Harry gave a nod, the argument of wanting to stay up dying before he could even think to say a word of it. "Okay," he breathed, moving towards the staircase.

"Rest well Harry, I'll see this evening." Remus smiled to the teenager as Harry paused and glanced over, giving his own grin back to the man.

"Thanks Remus." Harry turned back to the stairs, moving up them a moment later and stepping into the bathroom.

"I am sure he hardly slept at all last night." Snape heard the bathroom door shut above them. "I heard him tossing and turning several times. A nap will do him a world of good."

"I'm sure." Remus turned back to face Snape as the water turned on above. "Tonight will be an easy rest for the both of you."

"He will be at the Burrow this evening. He is going home with the Weasleys after the meeting and staying for the last few days of the summer holiday." Snape leaned forward and tapped the table causing two cups of tea to appear. "He is looking forward to it." The man sat back in his chair once more.

Leaning forward, Remus picked up the cup closest to him and leaned back once more. "Some normalcy after all this. Has he spoken much more about that boy since the attack? I don't want him to dwell on it as if it was his fault... but I also worry that he will silently."

"You know him too well, Remus." The man hummed softly. "He has not mentioned it much and all but refuses to discuss it." Snape let a small sigh escape him. "Despite attempts that I have made to do so. He has been having some nightmares regarding it but even then he does not say much about how he is feeling."

"Hopefully with a bit more time..." Shaking his head, Remus took a swallow of the tea before resting the cup against his knee.

"One can only hope." Snape leaned forward picking up his own teacup before he sat back in his chair once more. "I just want him to have an enjoyable school year, free from adult worries."

"This seems to be the year for it from here on out. With any luck the trouble that may follow him this year will simply be normal teenage trouble." Remus chuckled softly, taking another sip before sighing.

"I would welcome normal teenage trouble. I would much rather deal with some cheek or his being out after curfew as opposed to a trial with the Ministry." The man took a long swallow of his tea before setting the teacup down on the table beside him.

"I am sure there will not be another trip to the Ministry in his future after all this." Remus hummed as he took a swallow of the tea once more standing, placing the cup down carefully upon the table. "But I apologize. I have a bit of a lunch date to prepare for, but of course I will see you both this evening."

"That is fine. I should go check on Harry." The man stood up slowly. "Take his pet up to him and make sure he is actually making an effort to rest."

Bane stood as Snape did, pacing between the two before moving over to Remus as the man moved towards the fireplace. Remus smiled down to the canine, reaching and rubbing an ear before nodding.

With final bid goodbye, the man disappeared into the green flames and the pet moved back over to Snape.

The man patted his side as he walked towards the staircase, silently calling the canine to follow him. As he started up the stairs he heard the door to the lavatory close followed by Harry's footsteps going into his room.

The man nearly stopped at his supply closet to retrieve a small dose of Dreamless Sleep but quickly thought better of it. He was sure that Harry would have no problem drifting off.

As he stepped onto the second floor, Bane ran ahead of him and into the teenager's bedroom.

Harry had just pulled back the covers, placing his glasses down on the side table before the door was nudged open by the canine. He smiled tiredly as he patted the bed, encouraging Bane up onto the bed before he slipped under the covers as well.

Of course he could hear Snape approaching but the teenager rested his head down with a sigh. He was sure he could have fallen asleep in the bath, but the water had already been turning cold.

"C'mere." Harry patted his hip slightly, Bane moving to lay behind him and resting his head over the teenager's leg.

"Already in bed I see," Snape said in an approving tone as he stepped into the bedroom. Waving a hand he caused the room to darken a considerable amount before moving over to the teenager's bed and carefully sitting down on the edge of it.

Harry looked over to the man before slowly nodding, eyes closing as the lights dimmed and releasing a sigh as Snape sat down. "I'm so glad that hell is over."

Snape hummed softly at the words. He certainly could not disagree with them. "Is there anything else about the trial that you wish to discuss?"

"Not really... just hate how they didn't believe me. Even with a memory, clear as day." His tone softened, blinking a few times before closing his eyes once more. "So stupid."

"I hope you know that throughout this entire ordeal you have done nothing wrong." Snape's hand moved to gently pat the boy's leg. "I am quite proud of you."

"Thanks Snape." The teenager tucked an arm under his pillow, sighing heavily as he rolled slightly onto his stomach.

"We will talk more when you wake up." The man leaned forward placing a kiss on the side of the child's head. "Sleep well."

"Love you," Harry muttered, curling up slightly while pulling his covers up and under his chin with his free hand.

"I love you very much." The man reached out tucking the covers around the teenager. "Come find me when you wake up and we'll have a bit of a talk. Hm?"

A hum was Harry's only response as he soon tucked both arms under the pillow with a small nod. All too quickly, his body relaxed fully into his bed as his exhaustion finally won out after so long.

* * *

Hours had passed since Harry had fallen asleep. Snape had nodded off in his armchair, his half empty cup of tea still sat on the table beside him.

Like his child, the man felt as though he had barely slept in days.

Harry stretched out as he groaned softly, rolling onto his back and lowering his hand down to rest on Bane's side. It nearly felt that the whole morning had been a dream, yet a grin broke across his face as he blinked and stared up to the ceiling. Fudge had been so upset and looked so disappointed when Dumbledore stepped through the doors.

His smile faded slightly as he sat up, picking up his glasses and placing them on with a sigh. The fact that the man thought he would fake a death.

Patting Banes' side softly, Harry stepped out of bed and stretched out his arms above his head. At the very least he could look forward to his time at the Weasley's.

Stepping out into the hall, Harry spared a glance towards Snape's door before shaking his head and moving down the stairs.

The man stirred slightly as he heard the footsteps on the stairs, yawning once before waking fully at the sound of the canine's nails scratching against the hardwood floor. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the light before he turned his head to see his child stepping into the parlor. "Feeling better I hope?" The man sat up a bit straighter before reaching over and tapping his teacup to reheat what was left of his tea.

"Loads." Harry nodded as he moved over to the couch, sitting and leaning forward as Bane came straight to him. "Hey boy," he uttered softly, scratching the canine's shoulder as he looked down to him.

"I am pleased to hear that." The man leaned forward tapping the coffee table and causing a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits to appear. "Go on, you did not even eat lunch you may as well spoil your dinner a bit."

"Are we eating before the meeting or after?" Harry reached, picking up a biscuit and the cup before leaning back.

"I believe that you will be eating with the Weasleys after the meeting." Snape picked up his teacup taking a small sip before lowering it to his lap. "The meeting is at four and you will be going home with them after, unless of course you have changed your mind."

"Course I haven't." The teenager frowned as he took a bite of the biscuit, looking down to the canine who simply stared at the hand holding the sweet. "Can't wait to go back to Hogwarts," he muttered, taking another bite of the biscuit. "It's been too long."

"It has at that." Snape gave a small nod. "I miss it as well though I have enjoyed our summer together."

"I mean, yeah. But I missed so much of last year." Harry reached, picking up another biscuit. "I've missed it is all."

"I know. It was a hard year for you." Snape took another sip of his tea before placing it on the table beside him. "However, Hogwarts was not the right place for you last year."

Harry took a swallow of the tea, placing it down on the table. Shifting, he pulled his legs up on the couch with a soft sigh, staring at the biscuit for a quiet moment before taking a bite. "Just a few more years of it."

Snape hummed softly at the words. "You are growing up far too quickly." The man looked over at his child. "See to it that you slow down just slightly."

The teenager gave a small grin over to his guardian. "I'll try." He took another bite of the biscuit, dropping his other hand down to rub along Bane's side. "You still haven't turned grey either, so I must be doing something right."

Snape chuckled softly at the words as he sat up a bit straighter. "On a more serious note, are you sure that there is nothing you want to discuss about earlier today?"

"Not really. It was just annoying. I hate him. Trying to blame everything on me- he even tried to pull about me not being at school last year. But Professor Dumbledore stopped that before it even started." Harry frowned as he looked down to Bane.

"None of this is even close to your fault. I hope that you know that." Snape sat up a bit straighter. "And what about last year?"

"I don't know," Harry spoke honestly, shaking his head slightly, glaring down to his knees. "Professor Dumbledore told him that anything about last year wasn't relevant to today before he could go off."

Snape let out a frustrated huff of breath at the very idea of Fudge even attempting to bring up anything about the Tournament. "He was wrong to do so. The fuc..." the man stopped himself before he spoke the word, swallowing heavily. "He was wrong."

The teenager spared a glance over to Snape, lips turning to a small grin at the near slip. "I know. I think you would have been proud. I just let Professor Dumbledore do most of the talking so I didn't... slip up."

"I am very proud." Snape gave the child a serious look. "Very proud indeed. It sounds as though you behaved beautifully."

"I just want him off my back," he replied, raising a hand to rub briefly across his scar before resting it back down to his lap. "Feel like that's a lot to ask for."

"It isn't at all. I intend to talk to Albus about it. You have been with me for quite some time now and are obviously healthy and well. It is time that the Ministry leaves us be." The man picked up his teacup taking another small swallow of tea.

"What could Professor Dumbledore do? I mean...he's the Minister. Dumbledore can't have control over what he does." Harry leaned over, helping himself to another biscuit and taking a bite.

"You are correct, he cannot. However, _Professor _Dumbledore does have control over Hogwarts and who is permitted to visit his students." Snape set his teacup on the table beside him once more.

"So no surprise visits at Hogwarts like what happened last year when I was here?" He frowned, resting his cheek against the back of the couch while looking over towards the door. He hated the idea of such a thing happening again, especially at Hogwarts. Despite them watching all his classes two years ago. "They'll never accept that I'm happy."

"Essentially yes, I would like to prevent them from bothering you while at Hogwarts. I will speak with Albus about it this evening." Snape looked over at his child. "You deserve at least that."

"Thanks." Harry gave a grin before finishing the biscuit in just a few more bites, sighing softly. "Glad I wasn't there for hours. I thought it would last a lot longer."

"I apologize for not addressing that prior, I assumed that it would be over rather quickly." The man hummed softly. "Just as I assumed they would drop the case."

"It's Fudge. Even if you told me it wouldn't be long, I would think he'd make it longer." He shrugged a shoulder, looking down to Bane who slid down to a lying position next to the couch.

Snape made a small sound of understanding at the words. "As I said, I will discuss it with Albus tonight. I am sure he can meet with me for a few moments after the meeting."

Harry nodded, sparing a look up to the clock before back down to Snape. "What time are we leaving?"

"In just a little over an hour. I know I had said that you can visit with your godfather prior to these meetings however, I am going to be selfish today and keep you here with me until we go." The man's eyes remained on his child. "Are you packed for the Burrow?"

His smile broke out fully at the words, rolling to lay on his side while looking back to the man. Two years ago, he was sure Snape would have been glad to get rid of him earlier. "You're going to miss me while I'm staying there." He grinned, ignoring the question altogether.

"Do not be ridiculous." Snape forced a frown at the words. "I am going to be extremely busy preparing for the upcoming school year."

"Right, so you'll enjoy the silence." Harry looked down to Bane, rubbing his hand across the canine's neck. "Be sure to bark every time he tries to work."

"What silence? I have parties of epic proportions planned for every night that you are gone." Snape swallowed a smirk. "As I always do when you leave."

"I did last year all wrong. Should have had a party every day while you were teaching." Harry hummed, turning to look up to the ceiling.

Snape gave a hum of amusement at the words. "A wasted opportunity indeed."

"I'll remember it for the future." Harry rested his arm across his stomach, stretching out for a brief moment. "But also yeah, everything's packed."

"If you ever have a party in this house while I am out and unaware of it, you will not have a future." Snape gave the teenager a pointed look. "I will see to it that your trunk and owl are delivered to Hogwarts. Be sure that you have your school uniform packed to go to the Burrow with you."

"It was the first thing I packed. If I didn't, then I'd be hearing it the whole train ride from Hermione too." Harry rolled his eyes as he ignored the words about the party. He didn't have a death wish! Still, he was sure it would be somewhat amusing before he was killed. A grin tugged across his face at the thought.

"Quite bright that girl is." Snape nodded in approval. "I would assume that you will be visiting Diagon Alley with the Weasleys, I will see to it that you have plenty of pocket money."

"You know I can pay for my own things just fine," Harry muttered softly, rubbing his hand across his other arm as he shrugged up a shoulder.

"Absolutely not." Snape raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "You are my child, I can certainly see to it that you have what you need as well as some of what you want."

Harry smiled softly, pushing himself up to sit up and lean against the corner of the couch. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be going there and we'll probably get a few things off the trolley when we get on the train."

"That is fine." Snape gave a small nod before fixing the boy with a pointed look. "Just do not eat too many sweets."

"Oh never." The teenager rolled his eyes, grinning over to Snape. "Promise not to buy the whole trolley again."

"You had best not." Snape huffed softly at the very thought of such a thing. "And behave yourself at the Weasleys as well please."

"I will." Harry turned, sitting crossed legged as he frowned. "I've been pretty good this summer I thought."

"You have," Snape agreed. "I was not aware that I stated otherwise, I was simply reminding you to continue with that good behavior."

"Well no... I just meant the same. I've been good this long, I'm not going to start up. Swear." Glancing up to the clock once more, Harry stretched his arms up. "Guess I should change out of this though and get ready." He motioned briefly to his pajamas that he had changed into after his bath, standing up with a sigh.

Snape gave a nod refraining from mentioning that just a day ago the teenager had nearly been in trouble after being made to leave a meeting ten minutes early. "Be sure to pack a light jacket as well. It will be a tad chilly the next few nights."

Harry gave a nod as he stepped around the couch, Bane following closely at his heels before they both disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Harry jolted up to a sitting position. His heart was racing a mile a minute, he could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His eyes darted around the room as he let out a harsh breath, suddenly remembering that he was at the Burrow. His eyes finally rested on Ron, asleep in his bed across the room. Relief flooded the teenager as he realized that his best mate had somehow slept through the sounds of his nightmare. Despite that, Harry felt his cheeks darken at how loud he was sure he had been in the crowded house.

He let out a bated breath as he slid out of the bed and onto his feet. The room wasn't warm at all and yet Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was overheated. He glanced over at the clock noting that it was nearing three in the morning. He was sure that the rest of the house was fast asleep.

He slowly and quietly walked across the room and slipped out of the bedroom door. He wanted to go for a walk outside to get some air but he was sure that if Snape found out he had done so the man would murder him.

As he made his way down the staircase he decided that he would just sit downstairs for a bit, calm himself down some before he went back to bed.

He stepped off the bottom step and moved towards the kitchen, not even noticing the light coming from under the door.

Harry pushed open the kitchen door to the sound of Ginny letting out a breath of relief. "I thought you were my mum," she confessed with a relieved grin. "She hates when I am up this late."

Harry jumped slightly at the sound of her voice as he looked up at her. "Sorry. I didn't know you were down here." The teenager nearly turned and walked back towards the stairs but instead stayed rooted in his spot.

"Oh it's okay. Do you want a cup of tea? I just made some."

Harry glanced over at the stove before giving a small nod. "Have you been up all night?" He stepped into the kitchen fully, letting the door close behind him.

Ginny gave a nod as she moved to pour a cup of tea. "I was reading some Quidditch magazines and then I was about to go to bed but I decided a cup of tea would likely help me sleep better."

Harry moved over to the table, sliding into a seat. "I didn't know you liked Quidditch."

"Mmhmm." Ginny gave a nod as she carefully carried the cup of tea across the room and handed it to Harry. "I love Quidditch." She eyed the boy carefully before sitting back down. "I didn't know you stayed up this late."

"I wasn't up." Harry felt his ears burn slightly. "I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep." He trusted Ginny and he really liked her but he couldn't admit to her that he had a nightmare like some bloody toddler.

Ginny gave a knowing nod at the words. "That happens to me sometimes too. Sometimes I have nightmares about what happened down in the chamber and then I can't get back to sleep."

Harry frowned at the words. "You have nightmares about that?" He couldn't help the concern he felt for the girl. That felt so long ago to him, he hardly even thought about it let alone had nightmares about it.

"Sometimes," she admitted in a soft voice. "Not all that often but I'm sure that is normal. It was a pretty serious thing. You never have nightmares about all the things you have been through?"

Harry nearly denied such a thing before he gave a small shrug. "Yeah, sometimes." Nevermind the fact that in the past week and a half he had called for Snape in the middle of the night so often that he was sure that the man was annoyed with it despite the fact that he never acted like he was at all. Watching a ten year old have his soul sucked from his body was the cause of every one of them and Harry hated it.

"It's normal." Ginny shrugged before picking up her teacup and taking a sip. Her eyes stayed on Harry. The last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable, still, she couldn't help but offer. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Harry was silent for a moment before clearing his throat softly. "I guess lately they have just been about everything that happened...with Justin." He was sure that she would know what he was talking about. He knew Mrs. Weasley well enough to know that she had definitely mentioned it a time or two in front of her kids.

Ginny gave an understanding nod at the words. "I would probably be having a nightmare every night if something like that happened to me."

Harry hummed softly at her words before tapping his fingers gently against the table. "I should have been able to save him," he muttered softly.

Ginny took in a breath at the words. She felt her heart hurt at the guilt that she heard in his voice. "That's not true," she replied. "I'm sure no one feels that way."

"_I _feel that way," Harry replied with a small shrug.

Ginny swallowed hard at the words. "Why?" She couldn't help but wonder if anyone else knew that he felt like this and if they did, if they had asked him the same question.

Harry shrugged once more. "I'm _Harry Potter_," he answered in a sarcastic tone. "The Chosen One."

A frown took over her face at the words. "That doesn't mean you are supposed to be able to do everything and no one thinks you should have been able to save him. Everyone knows how dementors are. They don't understand anything aside from death." She paused for a moment, her eyes drifting from him to her tea. "Did you have a nightmare tonight?"

He shrugged again before nodding. "I couldn't fall back asleep." He felt his cheeks prickle with warmth.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I know how that is."

Harry glanced up at her, giving her a small grin. "This tea is really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, a nightcap sitting beside him. He couldn't help but worry about his child. Harry had been having nightmares more often than not and he hoped that the boy would manage the next two nights at the Burrow without such an occurrence.

He knew that he was being absolutely ridiculous. Harry was fifteen. He could handle himself. Still, the man couldn't help but feel some anxiety at the idea that the teenager would wake up and he would not be there to make sure he was okay and talk it through with him.

The man picked up his tumbler, taking a sip of his drink. It was only two nights. He would see to it that he spoke with Harry after the welcome feast. He would make sure that he was alright. He was going to get the teenager to open up to him regardless of what it took. He knew better than anyone that no good would come from keeping his feelings bottled up.

He took a second sip of his drink before setting it back down. He quickly talked himself of his instinct to send the boy a note and make sure he was okay. He certainly didn't want to embarrass him. He was sure the teenager would never forgive him for such a thing.

Sighing softly, the man waved a hand causing the small fire that had been burning to smother. He hummed softly as Bane raised his head from his spot on the floor and looked over at the man. He gave the canine a frown before sighing softly. "I miss him as well."

**TBC...**


End file.
